Help Me Tommy
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Yaoi] [Newtmas] [Newt x Thomas] [UA] Thomas emménage dans une nouvelle ville, ce qui veut dire nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis. Mais il va faire une rencontre qui va le toucher au plus profond de lui.
1. Help me Tommy Chapitre 1

Auteur **:** Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC**

 _Hey les amis on se retrouve pour une fanfiction Newtmas, dont j'ai trouvé le nom i peine cinq minutes (D'ailleur y'aura une petite anecdote là dessus à la fin.) Pour ceux qui connaissent ma capacité légendaire à tenir une fiction je vous rassure, cette fois j'essaye de faire plus de quatre chapitres._

 _Pour en revenir à l'histoire, ce sera en UA (Univers Alternatif) mais je vais travailler sur le passé de Newt donc si ça vous dérange de connaître en quelque sorte la raison de sa "patte folle" ne lisez pas (Mais c'est la seule chose que je spoilerai dans la fic et au cas où il y aurait autre chose je préviendrai.) La parution des chapitres n'est pas encore définie mais j'essayerai de voir si je peux me débrouiller pour sortir un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines (Ça dépendra évidemment de mes devoirs et du collège.)_

 _Sur ce j'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre cette fiction. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Chapitre 1

La pluie ruisselait sur la vitre de la voiture roulant à travers la petite ville, cette commune perdue dans l'immensité des États-Unis, une parmi tant d'autres. Dehors, les nuages noirs et menaçants refusaient de dégager le ciel pour permettre au soleil de réchauffer les habitants de ses doux rayons, leurs permettant de supporter la fraîcheur de l'automne de plus en plus présente. Le regard remplis d'ennui, le garçon assis sur le siège passager regardait les gouttes dévaler la paroi transparente, la tête soutenue par sa main, son coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De la musique s'échappait de la radio présente dans le véhicule, une vieille chanson dont le brun ne se rappelait plus du nom, juste qu'elle était très appréciée par son père. Ce dernier la fredonnait joyeusement, le regard focalisé sur la route.

\- Alors Thomas, prêt pour ta première journée de cours, le questionna son père, tu vas voir tout va bien se passer, tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux amis.

Le concerné ne répondit que par un vague grognement. C'est vrai que tout le monde avait envie d'être transférer dans un nouveau lycée, deux mois après la rentrée, à cause d'un déménagement imprévu.

Thomas et ses parents avaient appris le décès du grand père du lycéen il y a deux semaines et sa mère, voulant à tout pris retourner auprès du dernier parent qu'il lui restait à présent, s'était empressée de plier bagages. C'est comme ça que le garçon avait atterri ici, loin de Chicago.

Comment vous dires que de passer de la grande ville à un trou pommé comme celui ci ne l'enchantait pas trop. Surtout qu'il avait dû quitter ses amis, ses repères et sa réputation si longuement entretenue.

Coureur hors pair, très bon joueur de basket et fin stratège mais pas foutu de lever le petit doigt pour les cours. Étudier ne l'intéressait pas, comme disait son ancien entraîneur: il avait tout pour devenir un champion aussi bien en basket qu'en athlétisme alors pas la peine de s'occuper de futilités comme savoir colorer un œuf en bleu. Thomas était plutôt le genre de personne qui mettent le bazar en cours, les "perturbateurs" mais pour lui c'était juste les personnes qui avaient mieux à faire que d'écouter une vieille chouette leur enseigner les bases pour écrire un poème.

L'adolescent, perdu dans ses réflexions, ne remarqua même pas que la voiture s'était stopper devant le lycée et il revint à lui seulement lorsque son paternel l'interpela.

\- Bonne chance mon grand, à ce soir.

Il sortit, regarda le véhicule s'éloigner et se retourna, son sac bien calé sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Quelques échos de conversations parvenaient aux oreilles du brun, ça faisait toujours du bruit lorsqu'un nouvel élevé débarquait.

Cherchant le bureau du directeur adjoint qui devait lui faire remplir les derniers papiers et valider ses options puis l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe. Tout ça se passa assez rapidement et, une dizaine de minutes après, le lycéen se trouvait à côté de son professeur de mathématiques pendant que ce dernier le présentait à la classe, leur demandant de bien l'intégrer car ce n'était pas facile d'arriver deux mois après la rentrée et bla bla bla. L'adolescent profita du discours pour détailler ses nouveaux camarades, adressant un sourire charmeur aux filles qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux. C'était drôle de voir à quel point la gente féminine pouvait être naïve et quel plaisir avait-il à les rembarrer à chaque fois avec son petit "Sorry les girls, je ne suis pas de ce bord."

\- Bien, Thomas va t'asseoir à côté de Minho, au fond. Si tu as un problème pour rattraper les cours, adresses toi à lui.

Le concerné s'exécuta et alla s'installer à côté du grand asiatique qui le regardait, une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles brunes et un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que tu as autant de chance de rattraper ton retard sur le programme qu'a le directeur adjoint de stopper les batailles de nourriture à la cantine. Autant te dire que la prochaine fois, je prendrais tout de suite les spatules des cuisines, ça fera de meilleures catapultes que les cuillères.

Thomas rit légèrement en haussant un sourcil, il appréciait déjà ce garçon.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parce que je n'ai même pas les cours pour moi, déclara le noiraud un sourire innocent sur le visage.

\- J'avais pas l'intention de te les demander.

Son voisin lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Je t'aime bien Thomas, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi je pense.

Et ce fut le cas, les deux nouveaux amis passèrent les deux heures de mathématiques à discuter de tout et de rien. Le garçon était content, finalement il ne serait même pas seul le premier jour de cours comme sa mère l'avait prédit.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas moi ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire à nouveau. N'oubliez surtout pas le review qui fait plaisir, parce qu'on ne le dit pas assez mais des retours écrit sont toujours plus appréciés que de simples chiffres._

 _Pour le titre, enfait je discutais avec Akabane et on cherchait un titre pour ma fic et on a dit celui là en même temps. Alors c'était obligé que je le choisisse (On est connectées par bluetooth enfait x))_

 _Et j'ai enfin réussi à poster toute seule! *clap clap clap*_

 _Kiss les gens, Xylaune_.


	2. Help me Tommy Chapitre 2

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction Newtmas. Je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous y avez fait. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que des gens suivent et apprécient mon travail._

 _Je pense d'ailleurs m'imposer un chapitre par semaine, posté tous les mercredis donc. Même si il y aura peut être des chapitres en retard à cause des contrôles (le collège avant tout) mais pour l'instant je suis à l'heure c:_

 _Chapitre plus long que le précédent mais je suis moins satisfaite de celui là pourtant._ _J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Thomas suivait son nouvel ami jusqu'à la cafétéria, ce dernier tenait absolument à lui présenter son groupe. Ils s'avancèrent vers une des tables du réfectoire, collée à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour.

\- Salut les mecs, je vous présente Thomas, commença Minho, il vient de débarquer.

Les amis de l'asiatique le saluèrent pendant que les nouveaux arrivants s'installaient sur les chaises. Le noiraud fit un tour de table. Winston, en terminal ES aux cheveux noirs, Zart et Clint, en terminal S dans la même classe que le brun, Alby, le délégué des élèves, un garçon à la peau mate en terminal L et Teresa une jolie fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus dans la même classe que le délégué.

\- Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Newt, questionna Alby, je dois le voir pour parler de la réunion avec les professeurs.

Thomas apprendra plus tard que le dénommé Newt était sous délégué. Il vit Minho sourire légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- On est lundi, il a séché les deux heures de maths des enfers et celle d'anglais évidemment, puis le garçon soupira en voyant le regard réprobateur que lui lançait le mate, tu vas pas le changer, et nous refait pas un long discours sur le fait qu'avec son poste il devrait montrer l'exemple et tout ça. Il va arriver.

Alby ronchonna, se leva après leur avoir demandé de faire passer le message au garçon et il partit.

Le brun avait commencé à manger, riant intérieurement de la lassitude forcée de son voisin. Mais la porte du self s'ouvrit alors qu'il entendait son nouvel ami déclarer d'un air triomphant "Tu vois, quand on parle du loup." L'adolescent était trop occupé à détailler le retardataire pour faire attention au débat qui avait lieu à côté de lui.

Newt était blond, ses cheveux en bataille encadraient son visage, sa peau était d'une pâleur presque maladive, il portait un T-shirt ample noir qui avait l'air trop grand pour lui, une veste en cuir, un slim noir montrant la minceur de ses jambes et des rangers noires également (NdA: Hein, moi, aimer le noir? Naaaan, pas du tout). Son regard sombre semblait sonder l'âme de n'importe qui osant se noyer dans ces prunelles.

Un coup de coude de la part de l'asiatique le tira de sa contemplation.

\- Aïe, s'indigna le garçon.  
\- Arrête de le mater t'es pas discret.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Je le mate pas.

Au regard appuyé mais moqueur du noiraud, il répondit par un haussement d'épaules innocent. Après tout, il profitait seulement de la vue. Cependant, lorsque le blond vint s'asseoir en face de Minho, Thomas pu clairement voir les cernes présents sous ses yeux mais également la petite boucle d'oreille, noire elle aussi (NdA: Sans blague), fixée sur son oreille droite et la chaîne en argent autour de son cou.

\- Pas faim, déclara-t-il alors que le noiraud lui proposait sa pomme, noiraud qui soupira.  
\- Alby te cherche, tu vas avoir le droit à un discours sur le comportement d'un sous délégué, dit-il avec son ton moqueur habituel.  
\- Oh pitié pas ça, grogna le concerné, j'en ai ma claque de ce mec et de son balai dans le cul.

Thomas se surprit à rire avec Minho qui était parti dans un fou rire. Alby avait l'air sympa mais également coincé il faut avouer.

\- Mais j'allais oublier les bonnes manières, ironisa le noiraud, Newt voici Thomas un nouvel élève de la classe, Thomas c'est Newt, mon meilleur ami et qui est aussi dans notre classe.

Le nouveau sourit amicalement au blond qui posa ses orbes sombres sur lui, ne lui rendant son salut que par un vague geste de la main avant de se lever.

\- C'est pas tout, mais je vais devoir aller voir notre délégué si je ne veux pas me faire passer plus qu'un savon.  
\- Mais, tu n'as même pas mangé, s'indigna l'asiatique.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas faim.

Le garçon fit la tête, pas satisfait de la réponse de son ami.

Le déjeuner passa à une vitesse fulgurante pour Thomas, ce dernier était trop occupé à penser à ce blond si intrigant. Car, malgré la façade de calme et de je-m'en-foutisme qu'il affichait, les regards furtifs tout autour de lui comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose débarque, cette lueur de peur dans ses yeux, les nombreuses traces dû au manque de sommeil, il avait vu tout cela. Mais le garçon avait aussi remarqué que l'adolescent boitillait cependant, lorsqu'il interrogea Minho, ce dernier ne voulu rien lui dire et détourna la question avec facilité.

La sonnerie retentit et le groupe se sépara pour retourner dans leur classe respective. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique, leur option artistique obligatoire, et s'assirent dans le fond.

La prof commença le cours mais fut interrompu dix minutes plus tard lorsqu'un certain blond ouvrit la porte.

\- Bien, Newton nous gratifie finalement de sa présence, va t'asseoir et la prochaine fois arrive à l'heure.

Le concerné se dépêcha d'aller à une place libre, devant les deux garçons. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

\- Newt, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à l'oeil, le questionna-t-il.  
\- Rien, ça te regarde pas, répondit-il sèchement.

Mais ce n'était pas rien, le blond avait un bleu sur la pommette, la lèvre fendue et son oeil commençait à devenir violacé. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer?

\- N'oubliez pas le morceau que vous devez préparer pour la semaine prochaine, rappela la professeur à la fin de l'heure, tout le monde passera, même les plus timides ou les plus réticents. Même toi Newton.

L'interpelé leva les yeux au ciel, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer.

La journée de cours se termina tranquillement, Thomas était à présent assis à l'arrêt de bus et attendait ce dernier. Après avoir salué ses amis, certains avaient encore cours à cause d'options et d'autres étaient simplement rentrés, le garçon se sentait un peu seul maintenant.

Une fois rentré chez lui, la maison était vide. Ses parents devaient toujours travailler et sa grand mère était partie quelques jours chez une amie le temps que la petite famille s'installe. Le brun monta dans sa chambre et balança son sac à travers la pièce avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre en travers de son lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à emporter Thomas, il n'avait pas faim et, dans le pire des cas, il irait se chercher quelque chose à manger dans la nuit. Le garçon se laissa donc aller peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours très plaisir. À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre . Xylaune_.


	3. Help me Tommy Chapitre 3

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre._

 _Oui je sais, j'avais dit sur Twiti (alias Twitter) que je posterai à 14h mais le chap était pas fini et puis j'avais cours d'allemand (Qu'on brûle tous les bouquins et les profs d'allemand! Cette matière c'est l'enfer!)_

 _Mais il est là, tout chaud, tout beau._

 _À un moment, il y a une chanson. C'est Battle Cry de Imagine Dragon. Je vous préviens d'avance que vous allez certainement en bouffer des chansons x) Je trouve que ça peut rendre un peu plus vivante une fiction. Et puis j'ai pas mal de chansons de dépressif écorché vif dans mon répertoire et que j'ai envie d'utiliser pour cette fic x)_

 _En parlant de Twitter, n'hésitez pas à me suivre ( Xylaune) ça vous permettra de connaître un peu l'avancer des chapitres, d'être informé lorsqu'ils sortent ou prévenus si j'ai un problème ou un empêchement pour poster à temps. Et puis au pire je dis des bêtises x)_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est écrit du point de vue de Newt pour changer un peu et découvrir ce personnage... mystérieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Newt

Newt vérifia une dernière fois que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée à clé, il n'avait aucune envie que son père entre, et surtout, voit ce qu'on lui avait infligé. Il entrerait dans une colère noire, pas parce qu'on avait frappé son fils, non ça il s'en fichait éperdument, il se mettrait en rogne car quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à son putching ball favori à sa place. Son paternel voudrait sans doute marquer son territoire et lui infliger deux fois plus de coups que son précédent tortionnaire. Et pas le seul malheureusement, le blond n'était pas particulièrement apprécié par tout le monde et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de personnes qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux, assis sur le bord de son lit, il fixait un point dans sa chambre, plus précisément une photo. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu me manques tu sais, soupira-t-il, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en ailles? Que tu partes loin de moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seul dans cette galère, cet enfer que les gens normaux appellent communément la vie, dans ce lycée pire qu'une salle de torture où mon seul repère, mon seul encrage qui permet au dernier fil, auquel ma santé mentale tient, de rester entier est Minho. Tu le connais, je t'avais déjà parlé de lui.

Une larme roula sur la peau pâle du blond.

\- Alby a recommencé, j'ai peur de lui car ses pulsions agressives sont à chaque fois plus violentes que les précédentes. Cette fois, son prétexte c'était que je ne montrais pas le bon exemple en séchant les cours et "Qu'un délégué doit être irréprochable." C'est bien à lui de dire ça, je ne suis pas sûr que frapper une personne dès que le moment opportun se présentait était une conduite irréprochable. Et puis, je n'ai jamais demandé à être sous délégué, c'était la seule manière que j'avais pour rester au lycée sinon c'était l'exclusion, ultimatum du proviseur. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à subir ça encore longtemps, quitte à me faire expulser de l'établissement, au moins la plupart des coups cesseront.

Les perles salées dévalaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, épousant la forme de ses dernières.

\- J'aimerai tellement te revoir, te rejoindre, pour avoir le privilège de te serrer dans mes bras et de rester avec toi. J'ai seulement besoin de ta présence rassurante, faux, j'ai besoin de toi, de tout ton être. Tu me manques à en crever Léana, tu étais comme la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais tu as quitté cette ville, tu m'as quitté.

Le bruit de la porte de rez-de-chaussée interrompit le monologue du garçon qui tentait tant bien que mal de stopper ses larmes. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se roula en boule, son ours en peluche serré contre la poitrine.

 **Flash-back**

Le blond laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide, observant les lumières de la ville, même de nuit il y avait de l'agitation. Du haut du bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait, Newt pouvait voir une grande partie de la petite ville, il apercevait même le lac dans lequel se reflétait la lune.

Absorbé par la contemplation de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, le garçon n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approchait derrière lui et d'un seul coup, ce fut le noir. Il sentait deux petites mains froides qui lui cachait les yeux et un petit bouh retentit à son oreille. Il fit semblant de sursauter en riant.

La petite fille retira ses mains et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami avant de se tourner vers ce dernier et de lui tendre un petit ours en peluche.

\- Bon anniversaire, déclara la petite blonde un petit sourire joyeux aux lèvres, j'ai cherché le meilleur nounours pour toi. J'ai fait tous les magasins pour être sûre de trouver la bonne. J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

\- Oh merci Léa' mais il ne fallait pas, ça a dû te coûter cher, s'indigna Newt.

\- Rien n'est trop cher pour toi. Et puis j'ai volé l'argent à mes voisins du dessous, ils ne ferment jamais la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Ils rirent un peu, comme à leur habitude, la plus jeune allant se blottir contre le garçon pour se réchauffer un peu et obtenir cette affection que seul le blond était capable de lui donner, ce sentiment de confort et de bien être qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les bras de son grand frère de coeur.

\- Dis, tu vas le garder hein, questionna la fillette avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Évidemment, je le garderai même quand je serais grand père.

Ces paroles firent naître un nouveau petit sourire sur les lèvres de son amie. Cette dernière ferma les yeux alors que Newt déposa un petit bisou sur son front.

\- Dors bien ma Léa' retournes dans le doux pays des rêves, fuis cet endroit injuste et cruel. Je veille sur toi.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Le blond ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lune était haute dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de minuit/une heure du matin. Le garçon se leva et décida de sortir, l'air nocturne lui fera le plus grand bien. Il attrapa sa guitare électrique, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit, marchant sur les toits de la ville en faisant preuve d'un équilibre extraordinaire malgré sa jambe.

Ce chemin était imprimé dans ses pas, chaque petit saut pour atterri en douceur sur le toit d'en face, chaque enjambée pour éviter une cheminée ou une antenne télé, chaque improvisation de funambule sur les gouttières. Tout ça il avait l'habitude, il le faisait depuis plus d'un an presque chaque soir, mais avant il rejoignait quelqu'un.

Une fois arrivé dans cet endroit si familier, ce toit dont il connaissait les moindres détails, la moindre cachette. Ce toit sur lequel il était seul depuis près de six mois. Newt s'approcha d'une sorte de grand casier et déverrouilla le cadenas à code qui empêchait l'ouverture. À l'intérieur se trouvait un mini frigo assez vieux et sans doute d'occasion, un petit micro-onde dans le même état et un vieil ampli, tous étaient branchés à une multiprise cachée dans le fond du casier elle même branchée au générateur de secours du couple de personnes âgées habitant l'appartement juste en dessous. Le lycéen ne put retenir un petit sourire comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette installation de fortune. Il avait toujours trouvé que son amie était aussi folle et inconsciente que imaginative et surprenante. Il fallait le faire pour s'infiltrer chez des gens par effraction pour brancher tout ça et l'utiliser pendant longtemps sans que personne ne le remarque, ce qui étonnait Newt en pensant aux factures d'électricité que devaient se taper les deux retraités.

Le blondinet ouvrit le frigo, attrapa une des nombreuses bouteilles de boissons alcoolisés en tout genre présentes, la posa sur le sol et prit un reste de pizza qui datait d'il y a deux jours avant de la mettre à réchauffer. Il brancha sa guitare et reprit sa bouteille avant de s'installer sur le bord du bâtiment deux mètres plus loin, comme à son habitude. Les habitants de l'immeuble ne se demandaient même plus d'où provenait cette musique qui les réveillaient parfois lorsque Newt jouait un peu trop fort, ayant conclu qu'il devait s'agir d'un musicien de rue nocturne.

Le garçon bu une longue gorgée du liquide alcoolisé, laissant une sensation de chaleur se déverser dans sa gorge avant de vérifier que son instrument était bien accordé, jouant quelques accords au hasard. Il finit par se décider de jouer un morceau bien précis, chantonnant même.

 _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

Le blond commença d'une voix faible, presque un chuchotement, mais pas comme si il était timide, non, plutôt un murmure calme et menaçant, un avertissement avant la fin de quelque chose, des paroles que seul pourrait saisir quelqu'un qui ferait attention à lui.

 _Stars are only visible in the darkness,  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I, I can poison the eyes  
And I, I feel so alive_

Sa voix s'éleva un peu plus, son ton devint plus insistant, plus… fou, on aurait dit qu'une sorte démence était présente dans ses paroles, reflétant une certaine instabilité psychologique, il cria presque la dernière phrase, une phrase empreinte de mensonges, de reproche. Bien sûr que le garçon ne se sentait pas vivant, depuis longtemps cette sensation l'avait quitté, mais personne ne le remarquait, tous trop occupés à se concentrer sur leur petite personne. Incapables de voir la souffrance alentour, seul Minho arrivait à déceler une petite part du mal être de son ami. Mais pas tout, personne n'y arriverait jamais, le monde était aveugle et Newt hurlait sa rage et son dégoût envers lui.

 _Nobody can save you now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die!  
Nobody can save you now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry!  
Nobody can save you now  
IT'S DO OR DIE_

 _Nobody can save you now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die!  
Nobody can save you now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry!  
Nobody can save you now  
IT'S DO OR DIE_

Le lycéen continuait sur sa lancée, la colère empreignant toujours sa voix. À cette partie de la chanson, il hurlait presque, pour lui le chanteur s'adressait à quelqu'un, un passant, un ami, un proche, quelqu'un d'extérieur qui ne le comprenait pas mais à qui il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, et le blond faisait de même. Bizarrement, le visage du nouveau s'imposa à lui. Ce brun avait l'air si décontracté, si insouciant ou plutôt il avait l'air de quelqu'un pour qui la vie n'était qu'un jeu, que tout était simple et beau. Ce genre de personne était né avec un soleil au dessus de la tête, tout leur souriant. Ces individus avaient tendance à agacer Newt à la longue, lui qui n'avait pas connu le bonheur depuis si longtemps. Mais il mettait en garde ce garçon, se nommant Thomas si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, car il ne connaissait pas la douleur, et sans doute jamais rien n'effacerait ce sourire amusé et amical de son visage, mais c'était également pour lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'il n'avait pas à subir.

 _Just ne more time for our goal  
I'll let you know  
And all this time I've been afraid wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

Reprenant le même volume qu'au début de la chanson, la voix un peu cassée et vibrante d'émotions. Ses doigts jouèrent les derniers accords et le silence se fit, seulement interromput par la respiration légèrement saccadé du garçon.

Ce dernier posa sa guitare pour aller récupérer la part de pizza qu'il mangea en observant la ville, buvant également la moitié de la bouteille, même bourré il arrivait à rentrer chez lui sans problème. Le blondinet rejoua une ou deux chansons mais révisa surtout la mélodie de celle qui comptait présenter en cours de musique, si ils étaient tous obligés de passer autant que ce soit une bonne prestation.

Newt rentra chez lui lorsque sa montre indiqua quatre heures du matin. Ses insomnies étaient toujours aussi fréquentes qu'avant et il avait renoncé aux somnifères que lui avait donné le psychologue scolaire, qui était un des rares avec l'infirmière du lycée à connaître les troubles psychologiques et les problèmes de santé du plus jeune, car à part l'assommer de manière assez violente et rendre son cerveau moins réactif après, ces médicaments ne servaient pas à grand chose. Il réussit cependant à dormir une petite heure avant de retourner au lycée, de replonger dans cet enfer, de quitter ce petit coin de paradis qu'était, même si avait été serait parfois plus juste, ce toit où il pouvait jouer en paix, s'exprimer à travers cette musique qui lui était si vitale.

* * *

 _Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu. Comme toujours n'oubliez pas la petite review des familles. Parce que une review = un chaton sauvé de la famine (Hein quoi? Putaclic? Pas du tout. Allo?). On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Kiss. Xylaune._


	4. Help me Tommy Chapitre 4

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les Caninos, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic._

 _Alors, si j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant vendredi, il aurait certainement été différent. Mais je voulais en parler et, en quelque sorte, rendre hommage aux victimes et à leurs proches. Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien situé dans le temps (Ça s'est passé vendredi et on est mardi dans la fic. De plus les américains l'ont vécu à 16h et non le midi. Mais c'était pour la concordance de l'histoire)._

 _Je ne dirais rien de plus mis à part que j'ai presque tout écrit aujourd'hui, pas le courage de le faire avant, et que j'ai bien failli ne pas poster par manque de temps mais je tenais quand même à être dans les temps._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je suis moins contente de celui là que du dernier chapitre (je trouve qu'il est bâclé). Enjoy._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pdv Thomas

Thomas se dirigeait vers le lycée à pied, il savait que c'était plus long que prendre le bus, et que son père avait seulement pu l'emmener le premier jour, mais il appréciait cette sensation de fraîcheur matinale, les flammes de l'aube qui consumaient l'encre de la nuit pour permettre au bleu limpide de faire son apparition. Il préférait se lever un peu plus tôt pour assister à ce joli spectacle de la nature que moisir dans son lit pendant une demie - heure, prendre son petit déjeuner à la hâte et courir pour avoir son bus à temps. De plus, les rues étaient calmes, presque vides, à cette heure ci, c'était étrange pour le brun qui était habitué à l'activité incessante des rues de Chicago.

Alors qu'il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'école, le garçon repéra une personne qui lui semblait familière. Il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre.

\- Hey Blondie, comment ça va? Tu es l'ami de Minho non, Newt si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.

Le concerné sursauta lorsque la voix du nouvel élève lui parvint et se retourna en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, et toi tu es le nouveau, euh… Tommy?

Thomas, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien Tommy, rit le brun en souriant gentiment au lycéen dont les joues s'étaient teintées de rouge, honteux de s'être trompé de prénom alors qu'il avait repenser au garçon cette nuit, mais ça le dénommé "Tommy" ne le savait pas.

Thomas ne pu s'empêcher de trouver le garçon en face de lui adorable avec ses petites joues rouges et son regard gêné baissé vers le sol.

\- Aller, fait pas cette tête, c'est pas grave je te dis. Tu peux m'appeler Tommy quand tu veux, j'aime bien comme surnom.

\- Merci, répondit le blond avec un demi sourire.

\- Ça te dis de faire le reste du chemin avec moi, questionna-t-il, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux.

\- Bien sûr, accepta poliment le garçon.

C'est surtout le brun qui parla, un moulin à parole hyperactif comme d'habitude, son nouvel ami était plus réservé, répondant peu aux questions du lycéen et toujours en restant évasif si bien que Newt connaissait maintenant presque toute la vie du plus vieux mais ce n'était pas le cas dans l'autre sens. Thomas avait cependant réussi à transmettre un peu de sa bonne humeur au garçon car il ne faisait pas la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le chemin vers l'enfer.

Une fois au lycée, les deux amis rejoignirent Minho qui discutait avec Alby. Le noiraud les accueillit avec un énorme sourire alors que l'autre ne fit qu'un geste de la main lasse.

\- Gally te cherche, dit-il en s'adressant à Newt, j'espère que tu vas te tenir à carreau cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de plaider ta cause auprès du proviseur.

\- Évidemment, murmura le concerné entre ses dents mais personne ne l'entendit.

Thomas aurait pu voir la lueur étrange dans les yeux du grand noir, il aurait dû la voir, mais il ne fit pas attention. Ce dernier partit et le trio ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bâtiment à son tour lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

La journée se passa normalement, le brun rencontra les professeurs qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, et il découvrit que la prof d'anglais était une véritable harpie, mais lorsque le déjeuner arriva, une annonce du proviseur bouleversa le calme de cet établi scolaire.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai une funeste annonce à vous faire. En ce 13 novembre 2015, la France, ce pays que nous connaissons tous, que nous avons aidé lors des deux guerres mondiales, avec qui nos ancêtres se sont battu, vient de subir un acte d'une barbarie atroce. Des terroristes, des kamikazes, des fous, ont attaqué cette terre, ce peuple, pas moins de sept attentats ont eu lieu et ont encore lieu en ce moment. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le bilan, mais nous savons qu'il sera lourd. Je vous recommande de suivre l'actualité sur vos portables si vous voulez prendre connaissance des chiffres qui seront certainement annoncés dans les heures à venir. Je referai certainement une annonce à ce moment là. Mais avant tout, je tiens à ce que nous rendions hommage à la France, que nous la soutenions comme elle a pu le faire le 11 septembre 2001 pour nous. Avec certains établissements scolaires, nous avons décider d'enregistrer une vidéo, pour adresser notre soutien à cette population qui vient d'être frappée par des fous. Les cours de cet après midi sont annulés et j'invite les élèves qui veulent participer à cette vidéo à se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre. Vous pourrez vous exprimer de la manière dont vous voulez. Merci de votre attention.

Thomas avait sa fourchette toujours suspendue dans les airs, un silence de mort régnait dans le réfectoire. Puis d'un seul coup les gens se remirent à bouger, certains parlaient entre eux, d'autres, comme le brun, sortaient leur portable à la hâte pour découvrir ce qui était entrain de se passer. Les yeux du lycéen s'écarquillèrent.

\- Environ 40 morts lors de fusillades devant des terrasses de restaurant et une prise d'otages dans une salle de spectacle, annonça-t-il sombrement.

Le silence retomba aussitôt.

Une fois le choc passé, le petit groupe décida de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre, au moins pour écouter les autres élèves. Ils s'assirent dans les gradins et observèrent la scène. Les gens défilaient pour parler, certains peignaient ou dessinaient.

Newt se leva à un moment sous le regard étonné de Minho et celui surpris de Thomas. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux me rendre utile pour une fois, soupira-t-il, et puis, ça manque de musique.

Le brun suivit son ami du regard, ce dernier descendit, parla rapidement avec l'adulte qui supervisait tout ça et monta à son tour. Il attrapa une guitare sèche, vérifia qu'elle était correctement accordée et se racla la gorge. Le lycéen commença à jouer doucement, chantant d'une voix posée avec son petit accent britannique que le plus vieux avait remarqué ce matin et qui était totalement approprié vu qu'il jouait une chanson de John Lennon: Imagine.

 _Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today..._

 _Imagine there's no countries,_  
 _It isnt hard to do,_  
 _Nothing to kill or die for,_  
 _No religion too,_  
 _Imagine all the people_  
 _living life in peace..._

 _You may say Im a dreamer,  
but Im not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one_

 _Imagine no possesions,  
I wonder if you can,  
No need for greed or hunger,  
A brotherhood of man,  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..._

 _You may say Im a dreamer,_  
 _but Im not the only one,_  
 _I hope some day you'll join us,_  
 _And the world will live as one_

Thomas se laissa bercer par la voix sublime et envoûtante du blondinet. Cette chanson reflétait, aux yeux du garçon, ce que les gens devaient penser en ce moment. Une fois le dernier accord joué, le musicien retourna vers ses amis et ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Le brun salua Minho et sortit du bâtiment. Il aperçut un certain blondinet et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

\- On refait le chemin ensemble, proposa-t-il.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules.

Contrairement à ce matin, le trajet se fit en silence, certainement car ils venaient d'apprendre que le bilan s'élevait à 120 morts et 300 blessés.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour et le plus jeune se retourna vers le lycéen.

\- Je crois que c'est ici qu'on se sépare. C'était sympa de rentrer avec toi.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, d'ailleurs, je voulais te dire… Ta voix en magnifique, vraiment, et je t'envie de jouer aussi bien.

\- T-tu exagères, je chante pas si bien que ça, bredouilla-t-il, les joues rouges, il n'était pas habitué à perdre ses moyens comme ça, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée en plus. Mais merci quand même. C'est rare les gens qui font des compliments et qui possèdent une lueur sincère dans les yeux.

Le plus vieux ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son ami avant de lui tendre un morceau de papier.

\- Tient, au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Minho me l'a demandé presque tout de suite mais je me disais que ça pourrais te servir aussi. Hésites pas à m'envoyer un message, même au milieu de la nuit je suis à la disposition de mes amis.

Il s'éloigna, laissant un Newt surpris par tant de gentillesse. Il était content de l'avoir comme ami finalement.

Une fois rentré, Thomas se laissa tomber sur son lit, attendant que ses parents l'appelle pour manger. Il entendit son portable vibrer et l'attrapa vivement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il le lit.

De Inconnu:

 _Hey Tommy, merci encore pour tout à l'heure. A demain. Newt._

Le garçon s'empressa d'enregistrer le numéro de son ami et décida de mettre un surnom comme nom de contact, histoire de se "venger" du "Tommy".

À Newtie:

 _De rien, les amis c'est fait pour ça. À demain, dors bien._

Il reposa le petit objet sur sa table de chevet et descendit manger, le sourire aux lèvres. Thomas aimait bien Newt.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, oubliez pas la petite review des familles. Je vous fais de gros bisous. À la semaine prochaine. Xylaune._


	5. Help me Tommy Chapitre 5

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les gens, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Oui je sais je poste très tard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui et je n'ai pu finir le chapitre que lors des trois dernières heures._

 _Donc vous me pardonnerez si il reste des fautes ou si il y a quelques fautes de frappes, la fatigue tout ça tout ça._

 _J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, deux pdv cette fois si._

 _Et oubliez pas de me follow sur Twiti ( Xylaune) pour avoir des infos sur le chapitre tout au long de la semaine et connaitre les imprévus ou les retards comme celui ci._

 _(Une pitite référence s'est glissée dans ce chapitre. Saurez vous la trouver?)_

* * *

Chapitre 5

PdV Newt

Le blondinet mangeait en silence, assis en face de son paternel. Il avait peur que le moindre de ses mouvements provoque la colère de cet homme qui le terrifiait tant. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- J'aimerai bien que la cuisine soit propre, je dois sortir et je veux qu'elle soit impeccable, dit-il en haussant le ton, toute la pièce.

Le garçon voulu répliquer que la pièce était déjà propre mais l'adulte attrapa sa tasse et la jeta par terre avant de taper sur la table, fracassant assiette et verre dont les morceaux tombèrent sur le sol. L'enfant se leva précipitamment, trébuchant, et se recroquevilla contre le mur.

\- Compris Newton, nickel! Hurla-t-il avant de, cette fois, lancer la carafe d'eau.

Le plus gros des débris rata sa cible mais des dizaines de bouts de verre entaillèrent le visage angélique de notre blond et ses avant bras, rajoutant des coupures sur sa peau déjà meurtrie. Newt se remit debout aussi rapidement qu'il pu, attrapa son sac, sa veste et sortit en courant de la maison.

Il ne fit pas attention aux passants qu'il bouscula, ni aux voitures qui klaxonnèrent à son passage, ni à Thomas qu'il manqua de faire tomber, ce dernier dû le suivre en courant jusqu'au lycée mais le plus jeune s'en fichait, ni à Minho qui tenta de le stopper avec un air surpris sur le visage. Le garçon courait malgré sa douleur insoutenable à la jambe, il courait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son père, il voulait être aussi éloigné de ce bourreau qu'il pouvait.

Newt entra dans les toilettes en claquant la porte, à cette heure l'endroit était vide, il allait pouvoir être tranquille. Le lycéen laissa tomber son sac et s'appuya sur un lavabo, n'osant même pas relever la tête pour contempler son reflet si repoussant, cette personne qu'il détestait du plus profond de son coeur, plus que son père, plus que Gally, plus qu'Alby, plus que tous les gens qui s'amusaient à faire de sa vie un enfer, lui-même. Le blondinet retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et comme il ne pourra jamais être seul, même cinq minutes, l'idiot de service débarqua avec sa petite bande.

\- Tu es vraiment misérable, tu le sais ça?

Les mains du garçon serrèrent les bords du lavabo, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent, et ses bras se mirent à trembler.

\- Hey petite tapette, tu vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer comme une fillette

\- Vas t'en Gally, tenta-t-il maladroitement mais sa voix trahissait sa peur.

\- Depuis quand tu réponds petit con, on t'a jamais appris à te taire, cracha Winston.

Newt lança un regard mauvais à ce dernier, le terminal savait bien cacher son jeu, avec Minho et les autres. Il entendit les articulations du grand blond craquer.

\- On va lui expliquer alors.

S'en suivit une série de coups, de plus en plus fort. Jeff, Winston et Gally frappaient quasi simultanément, visant les points faibles du garçon qu'ils connaissaient bien à force, dans le creux des hanches, entre les côtes, dans le dos, les omoplates et surtout sa jambe blessée. Le malheureux lycéen était à présent roule en boule sur le sol, encaissant du mieux qu'il pouvait, gémissant de douleur, et se protégeant le visage avec ses bras.

Après quelques minutes de torture, qui lui parurent des heures, le trio sortit en riant. Newt n'avait même mas le courage de bouger, il resta au sol, tremblant et sanglotant. Il en avait marre, tellement marre. La sonnerie retentit mais le blond resta où il était. Il réussit quand même à se traîner jusqu'à une cabine et s'enferme dedans.

Il resta adossé à la porte jusqu'au déjeuné, pleurant en silence et retenant son souffle à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, craignant une deuxième vague. Bientôt deux personnes entrèrent et s'avancèrent vers la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon. Une des deux personnes toqua doucement à la porte.

\- Newt, ouvre c'est nous, commença Minho.

\- Est-ce que ça va Newt, questionna le brun, on est là si tu as besoin, hein.

\- Allez vous en, murmura le plus jeune d'une petite voix, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, poses sur ses genoux, laissez moi tranquille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, explique nous, demanda l'asiatique surpris.

Le lycéen se releva, ouvrit la porte et bouscula les deux garçons pour aller récupérer son sac.

\- Vous avez pas compris, je vous ai demandé de me foutre la paix, cria le musicien, c'est trop compliqué peut être.

\- Newt, on veut juste t'aider, soupira Thomas en tentant d'attraper le poignet de son ami pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

La manche du blondinet glissa, dévoilant ses cicatrices qui parcouraient sa peau, sous les regards stupéfaits et horrifié des deux autres. Newt se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise du brun et s'enfuit une nouvelle fois. Ils savaient maintenant, plus jamais Minho ne le regarderai comme avant. Ce dernier avait eu connaissance des problèmes de son ami dans le passé mais il pensait que c'était réglé.

Le lycéen arriva devant sa maison, entra rapidement et s'effondra contre la porte de la cuisine, heureusement que son paternel ne rentrait pas avant minuit voire après. Il se dépêcha d'ailleurs de nettoyer et ranger la cuisine, il en avait déjà assez pris pour aujourd'hui.

Après deux bonnes heures à faire le ménage dans la maison pour éviter toute remarque, le blondinet attrapa une bière et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Les bouteilles s'enchaînèrent, il voulait oublier, se laisser aller et avoir la possibilité de ne plus penser à sa vie de merde, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Newt se leva en râlant, une énième bière à la main, et il alla ouvrir la porte, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Oh, c'est vous, répliqua-t-il d'un ton lasse.

Devant lui se trouvait Minho et Thomas, et ils n'avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

PdV Thomas

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Minho et lui, pour aller voir le blond directement après les cours, il avait clairement besoin d'aide. Lorsque le brun découvrit son ami au trois quart bourré, des résidus de larmes imprimant toujours ses joues au milieu des coupures, ses cernes qui ressortaient encore plus, son boitillement accentué et, surtout, son regard vide, perdu, lasse, le sang du plus vieux se glaça et son coeur se serra. C'est toujours les personnes les plus innocentes qui souffrent le plus.

\- Je suppose que vous ne me lâcherez pas, alors autant vous laissez entrer, soupira-t-il

La maison était impeccable à l'exception de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles présent sur la table. Newt se rassit sur le canapé et bu de nouveau.

\- Vous en voulez une, proposa-t-il maladroitement, servez vous, il y en a assez pour nous trois.

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent, un peu d'alcool. Les deux amis s'exécutèrent, un peu d'alcool gratos entre ami c'est difficle à refuser.

\- Newt on veut t'aider à aller mieux, te soutenir dans ce que tu traverse car on est tes amis, tenta le noiraud.

\- Laissez tomber les mecs, je suis une cause perdue, un cas désespéré.

\- Ne dis pas ça, si tu arrives à nous faire confiance on pourra te servir de piliers pour remonter, renchérit Thomas.

\- Au fond, je vous remercie d'essayer de vous convertir en psychologues pour moi mais c'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas te confier, on va juste te rendre le sourire, déclara Minho, qui est pour un bon film?

Le blond soupira mais un spectre de sourire apparu sur son visage et le noiraud mit un film d'horreur après quelques fouilles.

Finalement, les deux garçons restèrent dormir, ne voulant pas laisser leur ami tout seul malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Ils parlèrent pendant une longue heure bien que l'asiatique alimente le plus gros de la conversation, le brun était, lui, trop occupé à observer leur hôte, même avec cet air perdu et désespéré, qu'il arrivait à cacher au fêtard du groupe mais pas à lui, il était toujours aussi mignon.

Vers minuit, la porte d'entrée claqua et le trio se tut, la chambre du blond devint calme, le moindre bruit pourrait les trahir et le père du plus jeune les mettrait sans doute à la porte.

Ce fut Minho qui s'endormi en premier, Thomas fixait le plafond, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, l'empêchant de fermer l'oeil, les problèmes de son nouvel ami l'inquiétaient grandement, mais également les réaction de ce dernier le préoccupait encore plus. Tout à coup, il entendit des petits pas faisant grincer légèrement le plancher, une fenêtre s'ouvrit puis le silence revint. Le lycéen se leva et passa la tête par l'ouverture et vit la silhouette de musicien avancer sur les toits.

Intrigué, il sortit à son tour pour le suivre. Son ami marchait avec aisance ce qui impressionnait le brin, qui galèraient bien comme il fallait, ayant connaissance de son handicap. Newt finit par s'installer sur le toit d'un immeuble. Le garçon s'approcha de ce dernier et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Jolie vue, déclara-t-il, faisant sursauter le blond.

\- Euh…. O-Oui….

\- Pourquoi es-tu sorti, questionnna le plus vieux, tu devrais dormir. Demain on a cours.

\- Je n'y arrivais pas, lâcha le musicien, à vrai dire, c'est toujours comme ça.

\- On veut vraiment t'aider, dit le brun en tournant la tête vers son vis-à-vis, je veux t'aider.

Thomas posa une main sur la joie du plus jeune en lui souriant tendrement.

\- J'aimerais voir cette petite lueur de joie et de vie que tout le monde a dans tes yeux, je voudrais qu'un superbe et authentique sourire étire tes lèvres. Je souhaiterais que tu sois heureux, car tu le mérites tellement plus que ces personnes qui te mettent dans cet état.

Son ami vint se blottir timidement dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule, son souffle allant caresser son cou.

\- Merci Tommy, j'ai eu tellement peur que vous me laissiez tomber après avoir découvert… ce que vous avez découvert.

\- Les amis c'est fait pour ça, même si c'est moi qui te fait un câlin et Minho qui pionce.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Newt.

\- Je t'aime bien, merci encore, d'être là pour moi… Tommy.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas la petite review des familles. À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Kiss. Xylaune._


	6. Help me Tommy Chapitre 6

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les gens on se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 (Enfiiiiiiiiiiin!)_

 _Oui, excusez moi pour mon retard d'une semaine mais c'est un peu compliqué pour moi en ce moment avec les tonnes de travail que nous donnent nos prof et la fatigue qui s'accumule de plus en plus, je n'ai donc pas pu vous postez le chapitre mercredi dernier (Je l'avais pas écrit et la motivation n'était pas là.)_

 _Mais je reviens quand même après ce retard (toujours fatiguée mais ça on s'en fiche.)_

 _J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, il est un peu plus court que d'habitude et je m'en excuse aussi. J'ai préféré faire en deux parties ce qui aurait dû être un seul texte au départ._

 _Enjoy c:_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pdv Newt

Le lendemain, le trio retourna au lycée. Et une semaine passa mais elle ne fut pas différente des autres sous prétexte que ses deux meilleurs amis soient au courant d'une partie de sa situation. Ses tortionnaires faisaient toujours en sorte de le coincer dans un coin lorsqu'il était isolé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait passé, le blond ne ressentait aucun changement, son moral était toujours au plus bas, ses idées noires encore présentes dans son esprit fatigué et souffrant et son âme était meurtrie comme chaque jour.

On était vendredi, le cours de sport venait de commencer et Newt marchait dans les couloirs silencieux. Être dispensé de cette matière avait parfois des bons côtés, il pouvait être seul, au calme avec ses pensées. D'ailleurs, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Un autre problème allait venir se greffer à tout ceux déjà bien présent. Hier soir, lorsqu'il avait fait sa sortie habituelle, le musicien avait remarqué qu'il ne restait presque plus de bouteilles, il devait retourner s'approvisionner. Problème, il n'avait jamais dû le refaire depuis que… Leana était partie. Surtout que ça allait être compliqué vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que le garçon était allé dans ce bar, le seul avec qui l'ancien duo avait réussi à faire un marché pour avoir de l'alcool, tout le monde n'accepte pas de fournir des mineurs même en échange de quelque chose. De plus, il devait y aller dès la sortie des cours pour préparer le terrain et vérifier que l'accord tenait toujours. Problème, Thomas et Minho avaient décidé de lui coller aux baskets dans tous ses déplacements en dehors du bahut et de chez lui, "pour te montrer notre soutient " qu'ils disaient. Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, le garçon allait devoir trouver un moyen de les esquiver mais, ça allait être très très compliqué.

Une fois que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, Newt sortit donc du lycée avec ses deux amis.

\- On fait quoi, questionna Thomas

\- Je sais pas trop, on va boire un truc, proposa Minho.

Parfait, il devait saisir l'occasion.

\- Nickel, je connais un endroit sympa, on a qu'à y aller, renchérit-il

\- Ah j'aime t'entendre dire ça Newt, s'exclama l'asiatique en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le concerné les guida jusqu'au fameux bar, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et commandèrent: un mojito sans alcool pour le brun, un Sprite pour le noiraud et un Coca zéro pour le blond. Après quelques minutes de discutions, ce dernier repéra la personne qu'il cherchait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure et se leva sous les regards surpris des deux autres.

\- Je reviens, une affaire à régler, déclara-t-il.

Le lycéen alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret du comptoir en face d'un homme aux cheveux brun-roux qui approchait la trentaine. Ce dernier sourit légèrement en le voyant arriver.

\- Tient, ça faisait longtemps Newt, je suis content de te revoir, commença le barman

\- Épargne moi ton blabla Jack, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, l'interrompit son interlocuteur.

\- Évidemment, mon deuxième client préféré ne serait jamais là pour taper la discute. Deux bouteilles, une chanson, minauda l'homme.

\- Quoi? Mais c'était quatre avant, s'indigna le plus jeune.

\- Que veux tu. C'est la crise, les prix augmentes. C'est une chanson pour deux bouteilles et les cinq pour deux. Je te demande pas la lune, soupira Jack.

\- Non, tu me demandes Neptune, râla-t-il.

\- Je sais que c'était pas toi qui chantais mais tu as déjà fait des duos et elle me vantait les qualités de ta voix. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ses espérances, parce que je peux toujours réduire à une, dit le premier d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Va te faire ordure, cracha le deuxième.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi blondinet. Ne sois pas en retard ce soir sinon les mecs vont râler, reprit Jack.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je joue avec eux, marmonna le garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, trancha le plus vieux.

Le musicien se leva et retourna vers ses amis. Bien sur il allait accepter l'accord avec le barman, mais il était énervé que son gain soit divisé par deux.

\- On s'en va, grogna-t-il.

\- 22h30 Newt, oublie pas, cria le brun derrière son comptoir, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Il l'avait fait exprès le salop, comment le lycéen allait-il expliquer ça à ses amis?

\- 22h30 de quoi, questionna le nouveau de la bande.

\- Rien Tommy, rien du tout. Laisse tomber.

Il ne vit pas le regard remplis de questions et de doutes que se lancèrent les deux autres garçons.

Le trio se sépara une première fois à un carrefour du centre ville. Newt et Thomas dirent au revoir à leur ami avant de prendre leur chemin habituel pour rentrer chez eux.

Le trajet se fit en silence, silence qui n'était interrompu que par le bruit des voitures, le chant des oiseaux ou les murmures du vent. Le musicien ferma les yeux, se repérant dans l'espace grâce à la présence du brun à ses côtés. Il imaginait qu'à la place du vent, de longs doigts fins et agiles venaient se faufiler entre ses mèches, lui caressant les cheveux, les ébouriffant également au passage. Il appréciait cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'être en haut d'une falaise, face à l'océan, il pouvait presque voir le soleil faire miroiter la surface d'une merveilleuse couleur dorée. En cet instant, dans ce paysage imaginaire, le blondinet se sentait libre, tellement libre. Comme si toutes les peines, toutes les souffrances, tous les problèmes qu'il possédait c'étaient envolés.

\- Hey, Newtie, je te parle, répéta le plus vieux pour le énième fois.

\- Hein, oui, quoi? Excuse moi, j'étais dans la Lune.

\- Je vois ça, ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que j'essaye de te ramener parmis nous. C'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

\- Au revoir Tommy, à demain.

\- À demain Blondie, on s'envoie des textos.

Le lycéen hocha la tête et commença à partir de son côté en agitant la main pour saluer son brun adoré. Maintenant, il allait rentrer, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et attendre l'heure du rendez vous en vérifiant si sa guitare était bien accordé. Le décompte était lancé. Plus que quatre heures avant une nouvelle épreuve de l'enfer.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas la petite review des familles, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et j'espère à la semaine prochaine si il n'y a pas de complications._

(Suivez moi sur Twitter Xylaune pour plus d'informations sur la fic et pour être prévenu des éventuels retards.)


	7. Help me Tommy Chapitre 7

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les gens, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre (Enfin!) de ma fiction Newtmas. Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce retard dû aux cours et aux fêtes. J'espère également pouvoir vous en poster un nouveau la semaine prochaine (Je pense que je ne vais plus m'imposer de poster le mercredi mais je ferais un chapitre par semaine) malgré le travail._

 _Dans ce chapitre il y a deux chansons. La première I miss the misery - Halestorm qui était choisie à l'avance et la seconde Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At the Disco qui a été définie au dernier moment après un sondage Twitter pour le groupe._

 _D'ailleurs je rappelle que vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter ( Xylaune) pour être informé lors des modifications de dernières minutes, peut être quelques teasings feront également leur apparition selon l'avancement des chapitres et je pense refaire des sondages poir les chanson._

 _Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, encore désolée pour le retard. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Pdv Newt

Le garçon marchait dans les rues sombres, éclairées par la lueur fantomatique de la lune, sa guitare dans son étuis, sur son épaule. Il était 22h35, il allait être en retard, les musiciens allaient le frapper mais il s'en fichait. Le blond avait non seulement l'habitude de ce genre d'attaque, mais il n'allait pas jouer avec eux. Ils pouvaient toujours aller se faire voir. Surtout pas avec lui. Plus jamais, il ne jouerait avec lui, avec cette ordure, cette pourriture. Il poussa la porte du bar, s'avança jusqu'au contoir et s'y appuya.

\- Alors, je commence maintenant ou il y a encore d'autres modifications dans notre contrat, questionna le lycéen.

\- Non, tu peux jouer maintenant mais les mecs ne vont pas être très contents de ton retard, déclara Jack sur un ton mielleux.

Newt lui jeta un regard dégoûté, le barman s'amusait clairement de sa situation. Quel personnage répugnant, il espérait que ce dernier crève dans d'atroces souffrances pour comprendre ne serait-ce-qu'une infime partie de la souffrance que le garçon endurait continuellement. Il s'avança vers la scène et sortit sa guitare pour la brancher. Alors qu'il installait son matos, trois jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de lui, le brun aux yeux noisettes croisa les bras et se racla la gorge.

\- Bah alors, tu n'as pas de montre ou comment ça se passe, tu veux que je vienne te chercher chez toi et t'emmener en te tenant la main la prochaine fois fillette, cracha -t-il

\- Va te faire Stiles. Je dois encore te rappeler que tu es sorti avec moi et que tu es aussi gay que m…

Le blondinet n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing du brun avait rencontré sa joue. Il se la frotta avant de passer la sangle de sa guitare sur son épaule.

\- Je vais jouer seul, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sur la même scène que moi, grogna le plus jeune.

\- Sortir avec toi m'a seulement permis de confirmer le fait que je ne suis aucunement intéressé par les hommes. Tu n'étais qu'une expérience, rien de plus. Et maintenant, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

\- Je savais que j'étais seulement une expérience.

C'était ça le pire, il savait tout cela, il savait qu'il ne représentait rien de plus qu'une distraction et un test aux yeux du brun. Mais il s'en fichait avant. Parce qu'avant, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Newt regarda les trois garçons partirent vers le bar mais ne remarqua que maintenant le quatrième, un châtain qui semblait d'un ou deux ans plus jeune que les trois autres. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

\- Je sais jouer de la batterie, tu veux que je t'accompagne, le questionna-t-il.

\- Si c'est ton choix et que tu n'as pas peur des représailles…, dit le lycéen avec détachement.

Après avoir informé le jeune batteur de la chanson, le garçon se mit en place pour commencer à chanter.

 _Ohhh, I miss the misery!_

Les instruments se mirent à jouer, le blond fixait Stiles qui affichait un sourire arrogant. Il allait tout faire pour l'effacer. Mais, à cause de sa focalisation sur son ancien petit ami, le musicien ne vit pas les deux garçons qui entrèrent dans le bar. Minho et Thomas étaient là.

 _I've been a mess since you stayed,_

 _I've been a wreck since you changed,_

 _Don't let me get in your way,_

 _I miss the lies and the pain,_

 _The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake_

 _I'm tellin you!_

Il avait été détruit lorsque le brun l'avait quitté, le jetant comme une vulgaire chaussette. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'à force, ce n'était plus l'amour qui le poussait à rester avec le plus vieux. C'était plus que cela.

 _I miss the bad things,_

 _The way you hate me,_

 _I miss the screaming,_

 _The way that you blame me!_

 _Miss the phone calls,_

 _When it's your fault,_

 _I miss the late nights,_

 _Don't miss you at all!_

 _I like the kick in the face,_

 _And the things you do to me!_

 _I love the way that it hurts!_

 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

Cette souffrance lui permettait de rester conscient, de se rappeler à quel point il était inutile, faible et, surtout, toujours en vie. L'amour était un sentiment que le musicien ne connaissait plus. Stiles lui avait procurer une douleur qui nourrissait la haine qu'il avait envers lui-même. Après tout, pourquoi se faire du mal soit même lorsque quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire.

 _I've tried but I just can't take it,_

 _I'd rather fight than just fake it_

 _(cause I like it Rough),_

 _You know that I've had enough,_

 _I dare ya to call my bluff,_

 _Can't take to much of a good thing_

 _I'm tellin you!_

Cet être sadique ne pourrait plus jamais le briser mentalement. Il avait appris à vivre avec ce creux dans la poitrine. Qu'il essaye donc à nouveau et on verra bien si ses intentions aboutissent.

 _I miss the bad things,_

 _The way you hate me,_

 _I miss the screaming,_

 _The way that you blame me!_

 _Miss the phone calls,_

 _When it's your fault,_

 _I miss the late nights,_

 _Don't miss you at all!_

 _I like the kick in the face,_

 _And the things you do to me!_

 _I love the way that it hurts!_

 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

Newt sentait une joie malsaine l'envahir à la vue du visage, qui avait perdu tout sourire, du brun. Il faisait moins le malin lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Il ne pourrait plus s'en prendre à lui en utilisant son amour. Non, la douleur était une drogue bien plus puissante que ce sentiment oublié, pour le lycéen c'était même devenu essentiel, vital.

 _Just know that I'll make you hurt,_

 _(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)_

 _When you tell me you'll make it worse_

 _(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)_

 _I hate that feelin inside_

 _You tell me how hard you'll try_

 _But when we're at our worst_

 _I miss the misery_

 _I miss the bad things,_

 _The way you hate me,_

 _I miss the screaming,_

 _The way that you blame me!_

Une partie du garçon voulait quand même une vengeance, mais il savait que cela était impossible à obtenir. Il pouvait se mettre hors d'atteinte de son ex petit ami mais pas retourner ses actes contre lui.

 _I miss the rough sex,_

 _Leaves me a mess,_

 _I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!_

 _Miss the phone calls,_

 _When it's your fault,_

 _I miss the late nights,_

 _Don't miss you at all!_

 _I like the kick in the face,_

 _And the things you do to me!_

 _I love the way that it hurts!_

 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

Cette douleur l'avait aidé à se sentir vivant, maintenant le blond avait trouvé un autre moyen de se l'infliger. Et parfois, rien que son esprit torturé pouvait suffire à lui enfoncer dans le crâne le fait qu'il était toujours vivant. La douleur que lui avait infligé Stiles n'était pas la même que celle que s'amusait à lui faire subir son père ou les élèves du lycée. Elle était partie de l'amour fou du guitariste pour le brun et avait tournée en séances de torture quotidiennes mais indispensables.

La chanson se termina, le blond était à bout de souffle, il haletait. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement avant que les clients du bar se mirent à applaudir bruyamment, certains même sifflaient. Cela faisait longtemps que le lycéen n'était pas remonter sur cette scène et il craignait que son retour parmi les musiciens déplaise aux clients : il était réputé pour son goût pour les chansons plus ou moins violentes et/ou dépressives. Mais au contraire, on dirait que la voix du musicien et sa façon de se plonger dans la chanson leurs avaient manquées. Un groupe de jeunes que Newt savait de fidèles habitués de l'endroit commencèrent à scander son nom, vite suivit par la moitié de la salle. Il s'inclina devant la foule avant de se tourner vers le jeune batteur.

\- Aller, on fait une pose, je t'offre un truc si tu veux.

L'interpelé hocha la tête et descendit de la scène avec le garçon. Stiles et les autres membres de son groupe prirent leur place mais le blondinet eu le temps de lancer un sourire provocateur au leader, recevant un regard mauvais en retour. Ils se dirigèrent vers le contoir et demandèrent deux limonades. Alors que le châtain commençait à parler, l'attention du guitariste fut capter par des visages plus que familiers qui l'observait de loin. Merde…

\- Je… Je reviens, s'excusa Newt avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les deux garçons

\- Qu'est -ce que vous faites là, questionna-t-il surpris.

Pdv Thomas

Le brun vit son ami venir vers eux et l'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

\- Hey, commença Minho, on voulait savoir qu'est-ce que notre petit protégé pouvait bien faire ici à 22h30.

\- V-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, demanda précipitamment le concerné, légèrement paniqué.

\- Non, on vient d'arriver, mentit le plus vieux.

Il avait le pressentiment que l'asiatique et lui n'auraient jamais dû voir cette rage, cette haine et surtout cette véracité qui avait imprégné la voix du musicien lors de cette chanson. Ce dernier ne devait pas savoir qu'ils étaient là depuis le début. L'éclair de soulagement qui traversa les prunelles sombres du garçon confirma ses pensées.

\- Je dois y retourner pour une dernière chanson mais, ça me gêne un peu que vous soyez là, avoua-t-il.

\- Mais naaaan, s'exclama le noiraud en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, faut pas t'en faire. C'est pas comme si on allait filmer et mettre ça sur Youtube.

Le visage du plus jeune se décomposa alors que le blagueur partit dans un fou rire.

\- T'inquiète Blondie, je le surveille, le rassura le lycéen en souriant à nouveau.

Le concerné le remercia du regard avant de retourner vers le batteur qui l'avait accompagné et de remonter sur la scène. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de le détailler pendant toute la chanson.

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Welcome to the end of eras_

 _Ice has melted back to life_

 _Done my time and served my sentence_

 _Dress me up and watch me die_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Dynasty decapitated_

 _You just might see a ghost tonight_

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

Le batteur faisait les cœurs, Newt jouait avec entrain, fermant les yeux la plupart du temps pour se plonger totalement dans la chanson mais relevait parfois la tête pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles noisettes de son ami. Ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses magnifiques orbes sombres.

 _I'm taking back the crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _The crown..._

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

Le plus vieux commençait à croire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une aussi belle voix que celle du blondinet. La chanson avait perdu toute importance pour lui, seule restait cette envie d'entendre la voix mélodieuse du garçon. Il aurait voulu que cet instant recommence encore et encore.

 _Sycophants on velvet sofas_

 _Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

 _I am so much more than royal_

 _Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Heroes always get remembered_

 _But you know legends never die_

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

Il détaillait le visage du guitariste, il avait l'air tellement bien, presque heureux, comme si il était libre. C'était ça, il affichait une expression de liberté. Thomas doutait de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. La musique devait lui faire beaucoup de bien.

 _I'm taking back the crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _The crown_

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_

 _Welcome to my world of fun_

 _Liars settle into sockets_

 _Flip the switch and watch them run_

 _Oh, yeah, oh_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _I'm taking back, back, taking back, back_

 _The crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _The crown_

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

La chanson se termina, une vague d'applaudissements retentit à nouveau. Le plus vieux ne se souvint plus exactement de ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite. Juste que Newt parla rapidement au barman à propos de quelque chose à récupérer le lendemain, qu'après cela le trio quitta le bar et rentrèrent chez eux.

Thomas était à présent effondré sur son lit, fixant le plafond, la voix du plus jeune ne cessant de tourner dans sa tête et il s'endormit, rêvant de son petit blondinet préféré.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas la review, c'est très important pour moi de voir que vous êtes toujours là et que vous suivez toujours la fic malgré le retard. À la semaine prochaine, croisont les doigts pour que les profs ne me donnent pas trop de devoir. Kiss. Xylaune._


	8. Help me Tommy Chapitre 8

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve piur un nouveau chapitre de la fanfic Newtmas. Cette fois je n'aurais pas de semaine de retard! Hourra! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Pour celui là, pas de chanson (ça fait du bien parfois x)) mais comme certain ont put le voir sur Twiti grâce au sondage (je vous invite encore une fois à venir m'y retrouver " Xylaune" si vous avez des questions à propos de la fic, pour être au courant de la parution et de l'avancement des chapitres etc...)._

 _Aller, c'est parti pour le chapitre. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Pdv Thomas

Thomas allait finir par écraser la tête de Minho dans sa purée si il continuait à parler autant, aussi vite et fort. Enfin parler fort, c'était un doux euphémisme, le noiraud était plutôt en train de hurler. Toute la cafétéria devait être au courant de leur conversation. Le garçon n'était, d'ailleurs, pas le seul à vouloir interrompre le flot insupportable de paroles que leur ami débitait en faisant de grands gestes. Le britannique le fixait avec un regard noir.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te taire Minho, avant que Newt ne te saute dessus et ne t'étrangle, rigola le brun.

\- Mais naaaaan, s'exclama le concerné en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, il me ferait jamais ça car je suis trop intéressant, et puis il m'aime trop. Hein mon nounours chériiiiiii ?

Le blondinet lâcha un grognement de protestation et fit la moue lorsque l'asiatique lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de tenter de les recoiffer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- T'es chiant, bougonna-t-il, et il est hors de questions que tu ramènes qui que ce soit chez moi. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père n'est pas là que tu peux t'incruster.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Blondie, le nargua son ami.

Le brun vit le musicien lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se renfrogner. Il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Ce soir c'était soirée jeux débiles et alcools chez Newtie, le tout organisé par Minho le magnifique.

La journée se termina normalement. Pour le prochain cours de musique, qui avait lieu dans deux jours, ils devaient apprendre une chanson dans une langue étrangère. Cela leur permettrait de développer leur culture musicale et l'étendre par delà les océans et les continents, avait expliqué l'enseignant. Quelques élèves seraient choisis au hasard, présenteraient leur chanson et ils étudieraient ces quelques titres les semaines d'après. En plus, ils avaient un énorme contrôle d'histoire la semaine suivante et un autre d'anglais. Thomas sentait les mauvaises notes arriver à plein nez. Il ne serait jamais près à temps. Mais bon, deux mauvaises notes c'est pas non plus la mort. Ses parents ne remarqueront rien de toute manière, ils sont trop occupés pour cela.

À 21h30, ils étaient un petit groupe devant la maison du guitariste. Le noiraud avait proposé à Frypan, Zart, Clint et même Teresa et Brenda. Le nouveau avait rencontré cette dernière il y a peu et avait rapidement sympathisé. Elle était très énergique et pétillante, tout le temps de bonne humeur. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés coupés très cours mais qui lui allait bien. L'organisateur de la petite fête improvisée s'avança vers la porte et frappa avant d'entrer lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Newt désespéré de devoir subir cela. À sa tête on pouvait clairement deviner qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où en ce moment à l'exception d'ici.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, le noiraud prit les choses en mains et se mit à donner ses directives.

\- Frypan tu commandes les pizzas, la bouffe, tout ce que tu veux je te laisse gérer ça tu es l'expert, commença le sportif, Teresa et Brenda vous vous charger de la musique, notre cher Newt doit bien avoir des enceintes quelque part dans ses affaires et je vous fais confiance pour mettre de l'ambiance. Zart, Clint, arrangez moi ce salon, qu'on puisse faire des truc cons et se bourrer la gueule dans de bonnes conditions. Thomas, tu me suis, Newt va nous montrez où on peut trouver cet alcool tant attendu.

Le blondinet marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un «Tous ces soirs de travail gâché en une nuit. » Avant de nous faire signe de le suivre à l'étage. Il désigna une trappe au plafond.

\- Mon père a une réserve là haut qu'il n'ouvre presque jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'il remarque si nous en prenons quelques unes, déclara leur hôte.

Ce dernier se mit à sautiller pour tenter d'ouvrir la trappe mais sans succès, il manquait quelques centimètres et Thomas voyait bien les grimaces qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il retombait à cause de sa jambe.

\- Attend Newtie je vais t'aider, proposa alors le lycéen.

Il le fit monter sur son dos et le porta jusque sous la trappe, passant ses bras sous les cuisses du plus jeune pour lui éviter une chute. Le garçon était d'ailleurs si léger que le brun aurait pu rester comme ça longtemps, et cette position ne le dérangeait aucunement, bien au contraire. Le musicien réussit enfin et Minho s'agrippa au début d'échelle qui en sortait, ayant la plus grande flemme du monde de la descendre totalement (et aussi parce qu'il aime bien crâner et montrer que c'est le plus fort), et il se hissa dans le grenier. Thomas fit descendre son ami de son dos et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Merci, murmura ce dernier.

\- HEY NEWT, cria le noiraud, JE DOIS CHERCHER QUOI ?

\- Un placard en bois très foncé à côté de carton remplis de vielles affaires. Il doit y avoir un… grand casier verrouillé par un cadenas, ça tu touches pas. Et t'as pas besoin de hurler je t'entends tu sais.

\- JE SAIS MAIS C'EST DROLE !

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde du regard depuis qu'il l'avait reposé sur le sol. Le brun avait remarqué la légère rougeur qui s'était emparée des joues de Newt après cela. Il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il était gêné. D'ailleurs le concerné rougissait un peu plus à cause du regard intimidant d'une belle couleur noisette du plus vieux. Cette bouille lui donnait des envies de faire des millions de câlin à son propriétaire. Pourquoi une créature aussi adorable et attirante existait-elle, franchement. Cela devait être la dixième fois qu'il se posait la question. Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir un tel visage d'ange. Surtout quand l'ange en question ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ça accentuait même son charme.

Thomas revint parmi le monde des vivants lorsque l'asiatique redescendit en brandissant son butin, fier de lui.

\- Allons faire la fête les mecs, s'exclama joyeusement ce dernier.

Les deux autres soupirèrent avant de le suivre jusqu'au salon où tous les garçons étaient rassemblés, les deux filles n'étant pas encore revenues. Ils s'installèrent et Minho remplit les verres posés sur la table. C'est à ce moment là que Teresa et Brenda revinrent avec les enceintes…. Et un petit cadre photo ?

\- Newt, l'interpela Teresa, qui est cette fille ? Ta copine ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une.

\- Vous êtes trop chou sur la photo, trépigna l'autre, vous avez l'air si heureux !

Le brun avait le sentiment que les deux amis avaient fait une grosse bêtise. Surtout avec le regard noir que posait l'asiatique sur elles. Le blond, quand à lui, avait le visage totalement décomposé, la mâchoire crispée, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes de mains.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cela, grinça-t-il.

\- Sur ton bureau, répondit la plus brune des deux.

\- Et qui vous a autorisé à la prendre, continua le musicien.

\- Personne, répliqua la plus vieille, mais on était curieuses, c'est tout. On voulait seulement savoir qui avait eu le droit à un tel sourire de ta part…

\- Et bien ce ne sont pas vos affaires, trancha le garçon.

Il se leva, attrapa la photo et alla la remettre dans sa chambre. Le plus vieux avait juste eut le temps de détailler la jeune fille qui y figurait aux côtés de son ami. Elle était blonde, le teint pâle et clair, des yeux gris orageux, des légères taches de rousseur, un petit sourire enfantin. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que Newt mais peut être se trompait -il. En tout cas elle était adorable et assez jolie. Et si c'était vraiment la petite amie du blondinet ? Après tout, ce dernier ne l'avait pas démenti. Le cœur de Thomas se serra à l'idée que le guitariste soit déjà pris, une fille en plus. Cela anéantissait toutes les chances qu'il avait espéré au fond de lui. Car oui, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait espéré que le plus jeune soit du même bord que lui, et si possible célibataire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ressentait, peut être, une légère attirance pour ce dernier. Enfin, il n'en était pas certain, mais seul le temps nous le dira.

Après ce « petit incident », le groupe se mit à boire, faire la fête, quelques uns dansaient même. Minho faisait tourner Teresa en riant comme un abruti, cet idiot avait beaucoup trop bu. Lorsque le plus vieux tourna la tête vers son blond préféré, il nota que ce dernier avait délaissé les verres pour s'attaquer directement à la bouteille de rhum qu'il vidait à vu d'œil. Il avait remarqué que le britannique allait de plus en plus mal au fil de la soirée. Cette histoire de photo l'avait profondément affecté. Le lycéen s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit en face du fauteuil, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Hey, Newt, ça va aller, questionna -t-il.

\- Mmmh, fut la seule réponse.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, même à moitié bourré je peux quand même remplir mon rôle d'ami tu sais.

\- Merci Tommy… mais je vais bien, murmura le blond, peu convaincu, ne t'inquiète pas et amuses toi plutôt avec les autres. Je veux pas plomber l'ambiance.

\- Tu plombes rien du tout, qu'est ce que tu racontes, le rassura le plus vieux.

\- Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de t'amuser sous prétexte que je n'aime pas ce genre de choses.

\- Ne dit pas ça, et puis, dans une heure ou peut être moins, tout le monde tombera de fatigue à cause de l'alcool et de la danse.

Newt hocha légèrement la tête avant de se recroqueviller sur son fauteuil, serrant la bouteille contre lui comme un doudou. Ce spectacle fendait le cœur du garçon qui ne put se retenir de prendre son ami dans ses bras en lui disant que ça passerait et qu'il était là pour le soutenir.

Une heure plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Thomas, les fêtards avaient fini par s'endormir. Certains sur des coussins ou le canapé, d'autres à même le sol. Le brun nota cependant l'absence de leur hôte et monta jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci, supposant le trouver là bas.

Il y était bien, assis sur son lit, la photo entre les mains. Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ? Ses joues étaient rougis comme ses yeux, ces derniers brillaient également. Le guitariste releva la tête en reniflant et voulu effacer rapidement les perles salées pour les cacher à la vue du plus vieux mais c'était trop tard. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de son crâne.

\- Chut….Chut… , chuchota le sportif en lui frottant affectueusement le bras, ça va aller, je suis là.

\- Non Thomas, tout ne vas pas bien, jamais rien n'ira bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa, rendant l'obscurité plus profond, plus sombre, cachant aux yeux des vivants les esprits malades et souffrants. La douleur se dissimule dans la nuit, mais difficilement au grand jour. Le brun eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures entières lorsque le plus jeune lui demanda ce qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu veux savoir qui c'est, toi aussi, dit simplement le garçon, je me trompe ?

\- Non, ça m'intrigue également, répondit-il calmement craignant froisser son ami.

\- Alors je vais te le dire. À toi seulement. Pas à ces filles fourbes ou à ces garçons en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Seul Minho sait déjà qui c'est. Avant tout, promets moi de ne rien dire, à personne.

\- Je te le promet Newtie.

* * *

 _La suite dans le prochain épisode! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas la pitite review des familles qui fait très très plaisir (d'ailleurs je tiens à remercier les deux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de review sur le chapitre 7. J'avais peur que plus personne ne veuille suivre cette fic donc ça m'a un peu remonté le moral c:). Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Kiss. Xylaune._


	9. Help me Tommy Chapitre 9

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se trouve pour un nouveau chapitre de la fanfiction Newtmas. Ça doit être le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant (6 oages Word et 2 800 mots et des brouettes) j'en suis assez fière c:_

 _En plus j'ai réussi à caser une des chansons que je voulais le plus faire apparaître dans la fiction._

 _Sur ce j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Pdv Newt

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, se disant que ce serait plus facile de se confier au plus vieux ainsi.

\- C'était ma meilleure amie, lâcha-t-il presque dans un murmure, plus que ça, c'était ma sœur. Elle a été la seule personne qui me comprenait, la seule personne qui m'a épaulé lors des moments les plus sombres de ma vie. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait exactement quand je n'allais pas bien, quand je mentais ou ce genre de choses. Elle était capable de voir à travers le masque…

Le musicien s'était levé, il se sentait mal de ressasser ce passé si noir et si douleur. Surtout en présence de cet être qui semblait constamment heureux et de bonne humeur.

\- Je suis… désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça, vraiment. J'ai dû gâcher ta soirée. Tu as autre chose à faire qu'écouter un pauvre mec dépressif te parler d'une personne que tu ne connais même pas, soupira le garçon.

\- Non Newt, tu ne m'ennuies absolument pas. Au contraire. Tu devais avoir besoin de parler, de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprends totalement. Viens là, déclara le brun en attrapant doucement le poignet de son ami pour le rapprocher de lui et le reprendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es tellement gentil Tommy… Comment ça se fait, questionna le plus jeune.

\- Je ne suis gentil qu'avec les gens que j'apprécie, répondit simplement l'interpellé, et toi je t'apprécie énormément. Minho et toi, vous devez être la raison majeur pour laquelle je suis heureux d'avoir déménagé finalement.

Newt émit un léger ricanement, l'asiatique ne devait jamais avoir vent de ceci. Il prendrait la grosse tête et ne manquerait pas de rappeler à tout le monde que « son Thomas » appréciait cet endroit seulement parce qu'il était là, bon et un peu grâce au britannique aussi. Mais surtout lui.

Les deux lycéens finirent par s'allonger sur le lit du plus jeune, ce dernier blottit dans les bras du brun, et commencèrent à somnoler.

\- Bonne nuit Newtie, chuchota le sportif à l'oreille du susnommé.

\- Bonne nuit Tommy, répondit le concerné sur le même ton.

Mais malheureusement, pour une fois que le blond arrivait à s'endormir aussi rapidement, sûrement grâce au mélange des émotions, de l'alcool et de la fête, il fit un horrible cauchemar… qui ressemblait plus à un souvenir.

 **Flashback :**

Newt était penché au dessus du vide, en haut d'un bar. Il n'avait pas tellement réfléchi au bâtiment duquel il sauterait. Il était monté sur ce toit sur un coup de tête. Le blond était lassé et complètement abattu à force de subir tous les jours la même chose, la même galère. Il en avait marre de ces coups qu'il recevait sans cesse, marre de cette galère qui vivait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Le britannique en avait tout simplement marre de vivre, de respirer. Il était venu ici avec la ferme intention d'en finir. Il ne manquerait à personne. Son père le détestait et le garçon ne le portait pas dans son cœur non plus, depuis la mort de sa mère que l'adulte lui remettait sur le dos.

Le collégien fit un pas de plus de manière à être juste sur le bord du toit. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la douce brise du soir caresser son visage d'une pâleur maladive et ébouriffer ses cheveux dorés. Après tout, il ne manquerait à personne. Minho serait peut être légèrement triste au début, mais ce dernier se passerait vite de lui. Le blond était plus un boulet qu'autre chose pour l'asiatique. Il prit une grande inspiration mais au moment où il voulu se lancer, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière lui. Le musicien se retourna rapidement, surpris, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard sombre croisa celui clair de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, s'empressa de demander le garçon.

\- La personne qui doit faire le ménage après le passage des gens comme toi, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre, sans aucune émotion particulière.

\- Ça à l'air de t'amuser au plus haut point apparemment, répliqua froidement le plus vieux.

\- On se calme blondinet, soupira-t-elle, je suis juste là pour te demander gentiment de descendre de ce toit. J'ai pas envie de perdre le seul boulot qui me permet d'avoir de quoi boire dans mon frigo. Et puis, tu dois avouer qu'appeler l'ambulance après avoir nettoyer la scène et mis la personne à l'écart pour éviter que les clients paniquent c'est pas la meilleure chose du monde.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire de toute façon, dit le britannique en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est frustrant de voir des gens réussir ce qu'on a pas réussi à faire, lâcha la plus jeune qui s'était rapprochée de manière à pouvoir attraper la main du garçon et de l'éloigner du bord, mais je sais ce que tu ressens, et je peux te dire que mourir n'est pas forcement la meilleure solution.

\- C'est le seul moyen de me rendre utile pour les rares personnes qui m'apprécient encore un peu. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour eux. Autant disparaître pour les laisser tranquilles.

\- Écoute moi, il ne faut pas que tu penses ça. Il y a toujours mieux que nous comme il y a toujours pire, les deux adolescents s'étaient assis par terre, adossés au mur extérieur de la cage d'escalier, on souffre tous. Certains plus que d'autres. Mais la vie est ainsi : injuste, horrible et dégueulasse. Je ne suis certainement pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour te tenir le discours de la personne qui essaye de positiver les choses pour ne pas que tu sautes de ce toit. Sûrement parce que j'ai autant envie de le faire que toi. Mais qu'est ce que cela t'apportera ? As-tu déjà rencontré l'amour ? As-tu déjà embrasser quelqu'un ? Moi non, et je me suis fixée l'objectif de découvrir ce sentiment apparemment tellement merveilleux avant de choisir de me tuer. C'est le seul compromis que j'ai trouvé. J'avais peur, et il me fallait une excuse pour justifier ma lâcheté. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Soit tu veux vraiment sauter et je te laisse faire, après tout tu es le seul maître de ta vie, soit tu restes en vie et on trouve un moyen de se serrer les coudes tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être amie avec moi, interrogea le guitariste surpris, on ne se connait même pas. Et puis, qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être ton ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua l'adolescente, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis montée. Normalement je laisse les gens faire. Mais quand je t'ai vu, je n'avais pas envie que tu sautes. Tu semblais avoir le même âge que moi, tu avais le même visage que je vois tous les jours en me levant. Et quand je regarde dans tes yeux, j'aperçois cette douleur et cette haine qui l'habite depuis si longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ce que je traversais, et auprès de qui je pourrais peut être me rendre utile…

Newt était à la fois touché par les paroles de la jeune fille et déboussolé. Avait-il également cette impression ? Il le pensait. Est-ce que cela lui faisait peur ? Beaucoup même. Une personne qui le comprenait et qui lui ressemblait, c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Cette personne qui serait peut être capable de l'aider à avancer dans ce monde misérable. Mais autant de similitudes et d'idées noires, cela ne pouvait-il pas s'avérer mauvais ?

\- J'accepte à une seule condition, commença le garçon.

\- Je t'écoute, déclara la plus jeune avec un léger sourire.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, on doit toujours se soutenir. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me laisses tomber quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi ou que tu me trouveras insupportable, lâcha-t-il, je ne veux pas ce genre d'amitié.

\- Je n'appelle pas cela de l'amitié, répondit-t-elle, j'appelle ça un connard qui profite de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est plutôt toi qui n'en pourras plus de moi. Mais on va bien voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé un ami.

\- Moi aussi, avoua le blond.

Après un court silence, ce dernier reprit.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Newt.

\- Léana.

 **Fin du flashback**

Le lendemain, lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Thomas, qui devait avoir émergé du sommeil quelques minutes auparavant vu sa tête. Les joues du plus jeune prirent rapidement une teinte rouge, cette proximité le gênait un peu. Cependant, la tendre étreinte de son ami était si agréable. Malheureusement, pour une fois qu'il pouvait se sentir bien quelques instants, les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait envie de pleurer, de casser quelque chose, de frapper dans un mur jusqu'à s'en écorcher la main. Newt se leva rapidement sous le regard interrogateur du brun et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en attrapant des vêtements propres. Ils avaient quand même école aujourd'hui.

Le lycéen s'enferma dans la pièce et posa ses affaires sur le radiateur. Il s'appuya de part et d'autre du lavabo, la tête baissée et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il avait envie de crier pour évacuer toute la peine et la rage qui envahissaient toujours plus son être. Les mains serraient si fort le rebord du meuble que ses jointures blanchissaient. Sans réfléchir, et guidé par ses pulsions destructrices, il frappa le miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui de toute ses forces, des éclats de verre tombèrent sur le sol et dans le lavabo, sa main saignait à présent, entaillée plus ou moins profondément. Le musicien releva la tête vers son reflet déformé par la glace craquelée, il se détestait…

Après avoir nettoyé rapidement ses plaies et avoir arrêté le saignement, il prit une douche et s'habilla dos au miroir qui pouvait encore lui renvoyer son image. Il ne voulait pas voir les ravages que les coups et les lames avaient pu laisser sur son corps. Son habituel slim noir, un T-shirt gris foncé et une chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs enfilés, le garçon sortit de la salle de bain en cachant ses mains dans ses poches, attrapa rapidement son sac de cours qui était dans sa chambre, où Thomas n'était, lui, plus présent, et descendit les escaliers. Les fêtards étaient tous plus ou moins réveillés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner, le brun aussi était là. Le blond chaussa ses rangers noires et mit son blouson en cuir avant de se planter devant le petit groupe, les bras croisés.

\- Je veux tout le monde dehors dans dix minutes sinon je vous enferme et vous vous démerdez avec mon père, déclara-t-il, sécher les cours c'est ma spécialité, pas la votre. Alors on bouge ses fesses et rapidement.

\- Notre blondinet s'est levé du pied gauche on dirait, s'exclama Minho en riant, les bras de Thomas ne sont pas assez agréable pour toi.

Plaisanter avec le britannique alors qu'il était dans sa phase de rechute de la journée n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'avait eu le noiraud. Le boiteux s'avança vers le deuxième et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu te la fermes espèce de crétin et tu te dépêches ou je te fous dehors en te frappant avec le premier objet qui me tombera sous la main, menaça le plus jeune froidement.

\- À vos ordre chef, renchérit l'asiatique pas le moins du monde effrayé par son ami.

Les autres avaient tous déguerpi de la cuisine, ne voulant pas subir la colère du blond. Blond qui regarda Minho partir en sifflotant. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement impulsif et agressif que pouvait parfois avoir le guitariste pendant ses moments de dépression profondes, lorsqu'il replongeait, envahit par ses souvenirs et pensées si sombres. Cette sensation de vide, elle revenait, comme à chaque fois. Cependant, cette impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'être de trop, de ne pas mériter de vivre, l'habitait toujours et ne le quittait jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et le blond enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour tenter de les retenir. Il ne supportait plus de passer de la colère aux larmes en quelques secondes. Pourquoi un simple souvenir devait-il lui infliger cette vulnérabilité émotionnelle qu'il avait déjà tant de mal à cacher aux yeux des autres. Le musicien prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Avec un peu de chance, rien ne lui arriverait aujourd'hui… Mais il ne croyait pas un mot de ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

Et le blond ne s'était pas trompé, après avoir passé la matinée à tenter d'éviter de se faire passer à tabac par Gally et sa bande, sans succès, il avait subit la colère d'Alby qui lui reprochait encore des choses totalement insignifiantes juste pour avoir une raison de le frapper. Et c'est avec assez de bleus sur le visage pour rivaliser avec ses énormes cernes que le lycéen se rendit au seul cours qu'il appréciait encore un tout petit peu, celui de musique. Cependant, il avait oublié le travail que la professeur leur avait demandé de faire.

\- Bon, j'espère que tout le monde a sa chanson en tête, commença-t-elle avant d'attraper la liste d'appel pour sélectionner les élèves au hasard, Sonya, à toi.

La jeune fille se leva avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le petit tabouret placé juste devant le micro et entama une ballade en italien.

Alors que les élèves défilaient et que le garçon se pensait à l'abris d'un passage devant la classe, cette sadique de prof brisa ses espoirs.

\- Et pour finir, notre cher Newton, déclara l'adulte avec un sourire moqueur non dissimuler, elle avait beau l'embêter les trois quart du temps, le petit britannique restait son élève préféré et certainement le plus talentueux.

Le guitariste s'avança vers le micro, attrapant son instrument au passage, et lança un regard lasse à la femme. Mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment rien préparé et ne savait pas quel chanson il avait envie de jouer. Cependant, ses doigts en avaient décidé autrement et se mirent instinctivement à jouer la seule chanson étrangère qui pouvait résumé avec exactitude son état d'esprit.

 _Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place_

 _Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_

 _J'n'ai pas trop d'amis, regardez en classe_

 _C'est pas l'extase j'ai beaucoup d'espace_

 _Je suis seul et personne qui le dire_

 _C'est pas l'pire, quand la pause arrive_

 _Je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse_

 _Ou alors, accuser les coups,_

 _Ou dehors_

Newt chantait, ressentant chaque phrase, chaque mot. Cette chanson réussissait à traduire tout son être. Ce sentiment d'isolation, de vide, de solitude, de rejet. Son envie de disparaître.

 _Il faudra que je cours tous les jours_

 _Faudra-t-il que je cours_

 _Jusqu'au bout?_

 _Je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux que l'on m'écoute_

 _Plus de doute pour m'en sortir je dois tenir_

 _Et construire mon futur_

 _Partir la conquête d'une vie moins dure_

 _Sûr que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières_

 _Pour connaître l'amour et le monde_

Et les revoilà, les larmes revenaient à l'assaut, menaçant de couler du coin de ses yeux, désormais fermés pour ne pas affronter les regards des autres, et de glisser sur sa peau blanche. Une vague de tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu.

 _Il faudra que je cours tous les jours_

 _Faudra-t-il que je cours_

 _jusqu'au bout?_

 _Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_

 _Il faudra que je cours tous les jours_

 _J'voudrais m'arrêter_

 _J'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous (x4)_

Non il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait plus vivre dans ce monde minable et dénué de sens, régit par une société tout aussi désastreuse et stupide. Cette vie n'avait rien de bien important.

 _Il faudra que je cours tous les jours_

 _Faudra-t-il que je cours_

 _jusqu'au bout?_

 _Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_

 _Il faudra que je cours tous les jours_

 _Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place (x2)_

 _Faites-moi de la place_

Alors qu'une timide perle salée quittait le bord de l'œil du plus jeune, la prof applaudit légèrement, un sourire fier sur le visage, bientôt suivit à contre cœur par le reste de la classe, tous avaient trop d'honneur et de fierté pour avouer que le blond avait un talent incroyable. Mais le garçon n'était vraiment pas apprécié, et seul son ami brun applaudissant franchement. Ce geste lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Newt reposa la guitare et retourna s'asseoir à sa place alors que la femme écrivait les noms des chansons au tableau, dont celle qu'il avait interprété et qui trônait fièrement au milieu du tableau, entourée par les autres « Je cours – Kyo ».

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir (et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 8, coeur sur vous). Je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite. Kiss. Xylaune._


	10. Help me Tommy Chapitre 10

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre 10._

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce retard. Entre les examens, les devoirs et des problèmes personnels et de santé (malade + grosse entorse à la cheville droite donc j'étais pas en forme) je n''avais pas du tout le temps d'écrire._

 _De plus je ne voulais pas non plus écrire un chapitre bâclé ce qui aurait été le cas si je m'étais précipitée à finir ce chapitre._

 _J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. J'en suis assez fière et il me tient très à coeur. Oubliez pas la reciew pour me montrer que vous suivez toujours la fic. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapitre 10

Pdv Newt

Le jeune homme avait réussi à sortir discrètement par la fenêtre, évitant ainsi son père avec brio. Il était cinq heure du matin, l'air frais de l'aube caressait légèrement son visage. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et une pénombre presque mystérieuse recouvrait la ville. Le blond marchait au hasard des rues, se repérant seulement à la pâle lumière des lampadaires. Les cours ne commençaient que dans trois heures mais il s'en fichait, il adorait flâner dans ces rues désertes. C'était son petit moment de paix. Newt aimait voir la ville s'éveiller peu à peu, cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait encore des gens remplient de bonheur et de joie de vivre.

Mais le temps passe si vite et, en ce qu'il aurait pris pour quelques secondes, le britannique se retrouva devant le portail du lycée. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur puis vers son casier où il déposa ses affaires rapidement, espérant que la première personne qu'il croiserait soit Minho ou Thomas. Mais comme les cieux sont contre lui, le visage qu'il vit lorsqu'il referma son casier n'appartenait pas à un de ses amis.

\- Alby…, grinça le blond légèrement apeuré par le sourire psychopathe de ce dernier.

\- C'est bien Newton, tu es arrivé à l'heure, commença le délégué d'une voix tendue, mais suis moi, on doit parler de ton comportement en classe. Le je-m'en-foutisme n'est plus acceptable.

Le guitariste savait que protester rendrait la « discussion » encore pire et qu'il devrait quand même avoir affaire à Alby. Et puis, il n'avait pas la force de résister, la douleur était devenue presqu'une amie et son esprit était trop fatigué pour tenter de se rebeller. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il suivit donc le plus vieux, se préparant à encaisser toute son agressivité.

Newt ressortit avec un œil au beurre noir, le nez en sang, la lèvre coupé et de multiples bleus sur les bras et les clavicules. Il était aux toilettes, à essayer de masquer au mieux les marques. Il ne manquerait plus que ses deux amis découvrent qu'il se faisait toujours tabasser.

Le blondinet retrouva ces derniers devant la salle de cours.

\- Salut Blondie, déclara le brun en souriant.

\- Hey Tommy, répondit-il.

\- Haaaaaaaaaawwwwwn, s'exclama Minho, c'est trop choooooou ! « Tommy »

Et Minho ne cessa de chambrer le plus jeune pendant toute la matinée, faisant rougir le ce dernier mais rire le sportif. Apparemment, notre fêtard était extrêmement heureux du surnom du plus vieux.

Puis vint l'heure fatidique du déjeuner. Le musicien marchait derrière les deux autres, un peu en retrait. La conversation animée que menait ces derniers ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement étant basée sur le sport. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais en faire, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Le problème lorsqu'on est seul, un peu éloigné d'un groupe en tout cas, lors de l'heure du déjeuner, et bien c'est qu'on est rapidement submergé par les allées et venues précipitées des élèves impatients de manger. Le blond perdit donc de vue Thomas et Minho quelques instants et lorsqu'il les aperçut à nouveau, il voulu presser le pas. Mais encore une fois, le monde était contre lui, et le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de rattraper ses amis.

Deux bras puissants l'envoyèrent contre la rangée de casier collés au mur, provoquant un choc bruyant et l'arrêt de mouvement autour d'eux. Le visage malveillant de Gally se distingua dans la foule. Il s'approcha du britannique en faignant de retenir sa joie. Ça se voyait qu'il brûlait d'envie de l'humilier en public, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Malgré son épaule et son dos douloureux, le guitariste essaya de se lever en prenant appui sur les casiers mais son tortionnaire fut plus rapide.

\- Attend je vais t'aider blondinet, répliqua-t-il en l'attrapant par le col et en le cognant une nouvelle fois contre le métal.

Newt retint avec peine un gémissement de douleur mais garda la tête haute. C'était exactement ce que voulait Gally, le faire craquer. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule avant de se transformer en véritables cris.

\- Aller Gally !

\- Défonce lui sa gueule à cette tapette !

\- On veut pas de personnes comme lui ici !

\- Donne lui ce qu'il mérite ce petit musicien de pacotille !

Les acclamations et encouragement fusaient dans tous les sens, le blond faisait tout pour se convaincre que les paroles de ces abrutis ne l'atteignaient pas. Mais c'était faux. Ça le brisait, comme tout le reste. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si méchants ? Si cruels ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter tout cela ? Et bien vivre, c'est tout ce que le britannique avait fait, exister.

Le colosse blond avait même trouvé un moyen d'empêcher Thomas et Minho d'intervenir puisse qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. Après tout, ils devaient sans doute regarder, se moquer de lui comme tous les autres. Ils n'avaient aucunes raisons de venir l'aider, lui, le misérable Newt qui se faisait frapper par la moitié du bahut et détester par l'autre. Peut être qu'être son ami n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'amuser avec lui, pour mieux le détruire le moment venu. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et elles finirent effectivement par déborder de ses yeux et rouler le long de ses joues, épousant la courbe délicate de son menton.

\- Arrête de pleurer fillette, grogna Gally, tu es pitoyable. Et tu oses nous faire subir le supplice d'être obligé de voir ta sale gueule tous les jours. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Il le laissa tomber au sol et se mit à donner de grands coups de pieds dans le ventre du garçon. Le musicien essayait de se protéger au moins le visage, comme à chaque fois. Pleurant en silence.

\- Personne ne veut de toi tapette, personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Même cette peste blonde folle, alcoolique et suicidaire n'a pas voulu de toi, rajoutant-il en prenant un malin plaisir à appuyer sur les mots sachant très bien qu'il touchait un point extrêmement sensible, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai comme un trou noir. Après tout, on s'en fiche non, elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'on se souvienne d'elle.

Peu de gens de ce lycée étaient au courant que Newt avait été très ami avec Léanna qui avait été élève ici. Ils préféraient ne pas ébruiter cela, de peur que ça se retourne contre eux. Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il s'était passé au bout d'un moment. Mais le blond souffrait déjà trop pour repenser à cela. Elle l'avait abandonné, comme tous les autres, elle l'avait laissé seul.

Gally choisit d'en finir en donnant un puissant coup dans la jambe blessée du lycéen qui poussa un cri de pur douleur, tremblant et sanglotant. Mais aucun adulte n'interviendrait, ils devaient tous être à la cafétéria, dans la salle réservée aux profs, ou autre part. Mais son tortionnaire ne prendrait pas le risque de s'attaquer à lui en public si tout n'était pas totalement sûr.

\- À qui le tour ?, questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la foule abordant un sourire sadique et malsain, aujourd'hui c'est gratuit pour tout le monde. Vous avez le droit de frapper ce petit pd autant que vous le souhaitez.

Le plus jeune serrait les dents, le visage baigné de larmes. Il manqua à deux reprises de s'évanouir à cause de la violence de certains coups, mais les horreurs qu'on lui répétait à longueur de journée tournaient dans sa tête. Et si tout cela était vrai. Bien sûr que c'était vrai, il n'était qu'un minable abruti qui ne mérite tout simplement pas d'exister. Quelque chose c'était brisé à l'intérieur de Newt. Quelque chose qui le maintenait jusqu'à présent en vie. Car oui, en ce moment, il n'avait qu'un seul désire : mourir. Il voulait disparaître, arrêter de souffrir. Il ne manquerait à personne de toute manière.

Lorsqu'enfin la foule termina de se servir de lui comme défouloir et se dispersa, le musicien vit le brun et le noiraud s'approcher de lui. Mais lorsque ce dernier voulu aider le plus jeune à se relever il le repoussa et se remit debout tant bien que mal tout seul.

\- Newt, tenta Thomas, on veut juste t'aider.

\- Bien sûr, cracha le concerné, comme vous l'avez fait il y a trente seconde quand je me faisais tabasser. Merci les mecs, je suis très content de pouvoir compter sur vous. C'est beau l'amitié.

\- C-C'est pas ce que tu crois, s'offusqua Minho, on a essayé…

\- Je ne te crois pas Minho, hurla le blond détruit et malheureux, si tu avais vraiment essayé tu aurais réussi. Parce que tu es Minho et que tu n'échoues jamais. Vous êtes comme les autres. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même.

Les larmes roulaient une nouvelle fois sur la peau du lycéen.

\- Je vous déteste, je vous déteste tous les deux ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que Gally et tous ces élèves.

\- Newty… Attends, supplia Thomas en voulant attraper la main de son ami qui se dégagea rapidement.

Et le garçon partit en courant, il voulait que tout se termine, que toute cette souffrance disparaisse. Il ne prêtait pas attention à toutes les parties de son corps qui hurlaient de douleur. Ses pas le menèrent à nouveau chez lui. Une fois la porte ouverte, le guitariste découvrit que son paternel n'était pas là. Parfait, au moins il allait pouvoir éviter cette torture. Newt monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que sa condition physique le permettait et se précipita dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, une seule idée animait ses gestes. Il voulait mettre fin à ses jours.

Pdv Thomas

Le brun se mit à paniquer lorsque son ami partit en courant. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas les croire ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Il se tourna vers Minho et se mit à le secouer par les épaules car ce dernier ne réagissait plus et avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de voir un fantôme.

\- Minho réagit bordel, s'exclama Thomas en se retenant de lui mettre une claque pour le sortir de sa léthargie, on doit faire quelque chose pour l'aider. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de grave.

\- M-Moi aussi…, bégaya enfin le lycéen en hochant machinalement la tête, il va faire une connerie, une énorme connerie. Il faut se dépêcher Thomas.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie du lycée, le sportif n'oublia cependant pas de bousculer brutalement Gally lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, ce dernier riait toujours de sa petite démonstration de force.

Notre duo arriva finalement devant la maison du plus jeune, en sueur et haletants. Ils avaient courus comme des fous pour venir jusqu'ici le plus rapidement possible. Bon notre fêtard avait quand même réussi à se tromper deux fois de chemin mais c'est un détail. Thomas s'avança en premier et abaissa la poignet, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Le blond avait dû oublier de refermer à clé derrière lui. Le plus vieux avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fit signe à l'asiatique de le suivre et monta l'escalier en tentant de se souvenir quelle porte menait à la chambre de leur ami. Une fois à l'étage, il poussa la première porte, la salle de bain, la deuxième, ce qui devait être la chambre du paternel du britannique et enfin la porte au fond du couloir. Mais le spectacle que les deux lycéens découvrirent leur glaça le sang.

\- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Minho apeuré et horrifié.

Leur ami était allongé sur le sol, des marques de coup couvraient son visage mais également des coupures, de petites entailles qui parcouraient presque chaque parcelle de sa peau à découvert. Mais surtout, la manche relevée de sa chemise laissait apparaître des coupures plus profondes d'où s'échappait un flot de sang important, tachant le parquet. Thomas se retourna vers l'asiatique.

\- Va chercher des pansements, des bandages, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose pour stopper le sang, le pressa le plus vieux.

Le lycéen hocha la tête et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. Quand à lui, le brun s'approcha du musicien. Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Vous êtes venu finir le travail, questionna-t-il, vous êtes venu m'achever de votre propre main ?

\- Newt, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, le supplia le sportif, on veut simplement t'aider. On est tes amis.

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien fait lorsque ce connard de Gally m'humiliait pour la énième fois devant tout le lycée.

\- On voulait, je te le promet. Mais Jeff et Winston nous en ont empêché. Si je le retrouve ce traître je vais lui faire la peau.

\- Tu peux pas juste me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute et me laisser dormir. J'ai… tellement envie de dormir. Pour une fois.

Le regard de Thomas fut à nouveau attiré par les entailles plus profondes sur l'avant bras du plus jeune. « HELP ME » avait été gravé dans la chair. Un appel au secours désespéré. Lorsque le plus vieux reporta son attention sur les yeux bruns très sombres du blond, il remarqua que les larmes étaient toujours présentes. Pauvre Newt, il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il le souleva légèrement et alla l'adosser au pied de son pied, il n'allait quand même pas rester étendu par terre.

\- Je suis désolé…, murmura le brun maintenant agenouillé à côté de son ami, je suis tellement désolé que tu ais dû vivre tant de choses cruelles et injustes. Tu n'y es pour rien Newty. Tu n'as rien fait de particulier. Tu es juste malchanceux.

\- Dit moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas pour une fois, ricana le britannique amèrement.

\- Je tiens à toi Newt. Minho tient à toi. On serait extrêmement tristes si tu choisissais de partir. Mais après tout, c'est toi qui décide. Les gens ont assez décidé à ta place tout ce que tu devais faire je pense. Sache seulement, qu'on est prêt à t'aider à remonter la pente.

\- Trop tard, j'ai déjà touché le fond depuis longtemps.

Le guitariste attrapa le pistolet qui était juste à côté de lui, il était tombé de son lit, lorsqu'il avait tapé dedans tout à l'heure, où il l'avait posé avant. Sa main serrait fortement la crosse de l'arme, ses jointures devenant blanches, et le canon trouva son chemin tout seul pour aller se coller à la tempe du blond.

\- La douleur va enfin pouvoir s'en aller. Et je vais être libre. Enfin…

\- Je t'en supplie, fait pas ça. Donne moi ce flingue, demanda le plus vieux qui commençait à céder à la panique.

\- Mais évidemment mon cher Thomas. Je vais te laisser faire ça à ma place.

Newt attrapa la main de son ami et resserra les doigts sur la crosse de l'arme avant de poser le canon sur son front, tenant fermement le poignet du plus vieux qui avait l'arme.

\- Tire, ordonna-t-il.

\- Non je peux pas faire ça, t'es malade, s'affola le deuxième

\- Tire, tu me dois au moins ça après m'avoir laissé me faire tabasser devant tout le monde.

\- On t'a dit qu'on nous avait empêché de venir.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire. Dans tous les cas, je veux que tu es ma mort sur la conscience. Je peux pas demander à Minho il a déjà ma première tentative de suicide lui, et donc par expansion ma blessure à la jambe.

\- Newt… Je savais pas que tu avais déjà essayé de… enfin voilà. J'aurais fait plus attention. Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Thomas. Je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. L'autre le sait parce que c'est lui qui a essayé de me convaincre de ne pas le faire et qui a appelé l'ambulance après que j'ai sauté. Si il ne l'avait pas fait je serais peut être mort. Je lui en veux tellement pour ça.

La main du brun tremblait, le contact avec l'arme était insupportable, surtout de la voir plaquée contre le front de son ami. Il aurait sans doute pu s'arracher à l'emprise de ce dernier, il était bien plus fort, mais il était terrorisé à l'idée de faire un faux mouvement.

\- Minho a fait ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meurs.

\- Tu rigoles, il en a rien à foutre de moi. Il a juste fait ça pour avoir la conscience tranquille. C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne veux pas appuyer sur la détente.

\- Tu as tout faux. Newt, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que tout n'était pas forcément noir. Minho tient à toi, tu es son meilleur ami. Il s'en voudrait certainement toute sa vie si tu mourrais. Parce qu'il aurait l'impression que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas assez été là pour toi. On en a discuté un peu, un soir où il est venu dormir chez moi. Il m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes que tu avais déjà eu une période comme ça, sans entrer dans les détails, mais qu'il était persuadé que c'était fini. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il était heureux de penser que tout allait mieux pour toi. Mais maintenant, il était mort de peur que tu recommences. Je comprends ce qui le terrifiant autant. Et moi aussi ça me terrifie. Newty, je t'en supplie, je tiens à toi, Minho tient à toi, nous sommes tes amis, ne fais pas ça.

Des larmes roulaient sur la peau du garçon et il tremblait de partout.

\- J'en peux plus. Je veux juste que toit ce termine. Je veux arrêter de souffrir. Pourquoi personne ne veut que je sois enfin tranquille.

\- Je te protègerais, je te le promet. Si Gally ou qui que ce soit d'autres s'approche à nouveau de toi pour te frapper c'est moi qui lui collerait une raclée dont il se souviendra. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Et ce sera la même chose pour Minho j'en suis certain.

\- M-Merci Tommy….

Le pistolet tomba par terre et le britannique posa la tête contre le mur. L'asiatique apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte avec des bandages, des pansements et du désinfectant. Les deux amis s'occupèrent du plus jeune avant de l'installer dans son lit et de s'adosser à ce dernier. Plus personne n'avaient faim. Tant d'émotions en quelques instants ça épuise. Ils discutèrent pendant une petite heure avant de s'endormir comme des souches. Mais juste avant, Thomas sentit la main fine et froide du blond se glisser dans la sienne et il la prit doucement, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Cette journée aura au moins permis de resserrer les liens entre nos trois amis.

* * *

 _Et j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. C'est le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant (environ 3100) et il me tenait beaucoup à coeur. C'est grâce à ce passage que la fic s'appelle "Help me Tommy". En tout cas oubliez pas la review. C'est très important pour moi d'avoir des retours piur ce chapitre après plusieurs semaines d'absence (dont je m'en excuse encore une fois). J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite mais je ne peux rien vous promettre (la semaine prochaine je suis en stage et tout dépendra des évaluations et des devoirs.). En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui review régulièrement, ça me touche beaucoup. Kiss. Xylaune._


	11. Help me Tommy Chapitre 11

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre 11._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser (encore une fois) pour tout ce retard. Mais je pense que vous comprendrez que je fasse passer les cours en premier. D'ailleurs après les vacances (plus qu'une semaine de vacances :c) c'est la dernière ligne droite avant les examens de fin d'année donc il n'y aura sans doute pas de chapitre avant les grandes vacances, et je m'en excuse d'avance, à moins que j'ai une idée d'un seul coup et le temps._

 _Parce que oui, la deuxième raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas de chapitre c'est que le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous et que le syndrome de la page blanche ne m'a pas lâchée._

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira. Oui, il est court mais c'est plus un chapitre transitoire et je préférais faire court mais travaillé que long et bâclé._

 _Sur ce, enjoy c:_

 _(La chanson présente dans ce chapitre: Ton heure viendra de Mr Yéyé. Aller voir sur Youtube, il fait quelques reprises mais c'est surtout des compositions originales et elles sont vraiment bien c:)_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Pdv Thomas

Thomas caressait tendrement les cheveux de son ami, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait peur. Jamais il n'aurait pu pensé que le britannique allait aussi mal. Il n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si Minho et lui étaient arrivés quelques instants après. En parlant de l'asiatique, il dormait toujours à poing fermé au milieu de la pièce sur une pile de coussins. Tant d'émotions l'avaient épuisé.

Il en avait bien de la chance, le plus jeune dormait également, cela faisait plus de deux heures que le plus vieux avait émergé du sommeil et il n'arrivait plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée comme ses camarades. Son cerveau passait et repassait les récents événements, imaginant tout un tas de scénarios aux dénouement tous plus malheureux les uns que les autres.

Il repensait aux raisons qui avaient poussé le blond à vouloir en finir et cela faisait remonter des souvenirs d'un passé dont il n'était pas fier. Le plus vieux avait fait de nombreuses conneries dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de ses parents, sans résultat et c'est pour cela qu'il avait arrêté. Le harcèlement il l'avait malheureusement vécu dans l'autre sens. Mais que ne ferait pas un enfant pour que ses parents le remarquent même à cause de quelque chose de mal.

Thomas s'en voulait tellement… et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler à son ami sans perdre sa confiance et son estime à jamais. Et Newt aurait raison.

Le sportif était adossé au lit du garçon, promenant ses doigts sur le visage livide mais paisible de ce dernier. Un vrai visage d'ange. Parfait dans les moindres détails. Il pourrait le contempler pendant des heures entières.

Le père du plus jeune n'était pas rentré cette nuit, tant mieux, il ne verra pas son fils ainsi, sans défense. Thomas songeait vraiment à héberger son ami chez lui car, même si il n'avait pas connaissance des relations entre l'adulte et le garçon, il savait que ce n'était pas l'amour foi et n'avait aucune envie qu'un querelle familiale fasse remonter les sombres pensées du blond.

C'était décidé, demain le trio n'irait pas en cours. Le britannique n'aurait jamais la force et il était hors de questions pour Minho et Thomas de le laisser seul. Ils verront plus tard pour la suite.

Le jeune homme se mit à siffloter une mélodie, la chanson qu'il avait préparé pour le cours de musique lui revint en tête et il la trouvait assez appropriée à la situation. Il savait sa voix bien loin d'égaler celle de son ami mais lui faire passer ce message lui fera le plus grand bien.

Il savait que le blond était endormi, mais il fallait que cela sorte et il n'aurait sans doute pas le courage de chanter devant le garçon éveillé.

 _Éveille-toi, ouvre les yeux._

 _Tu vas arriver en retard._

 _Oui je sais, tu aimerais mieux,_

 _Rester couché au pays des rêves._

 _Ne plus revoir la solitude._

 _Ne plus la vivre, ne plus être seul._

Le brun chantait à voix basse, doucement, pour éviter de réveiller ses deux amis. Son pouce caressait doucement le dos de la main du britannique au visage d'ange. Il repensait à tous ces matins où le réveil le tirait de cette état de bien être. Le garçon espérait qu'il avait au moins le droit à de beaux rêves pour qu'il est enfin un endroit dans lequel se réfugier pour l'aider à se protéger et à combattre cet isolement, ce harcèlement, cette solitude qui sévissait même dans son cœur.

 _Tu es jeune et les gens sont cons._

 _Trop cons pour toi en dehors de ce monde qui semble ne plus vouloir de toi._

 _Tu es jeune, accroche-toi._

 _Ça va aller, je te le promets._

 _Ça va aller, je te le promets._

Ne t'inquiète pas Newtie, tu as encore une vie toute entière devant toi. Ne termine pas sur des instants aussi sombres de ton existence. De belles années n'attendent qu'à être vécues. Gally, sa bande, tous ces élèves, ce ne sont que des idiots, des crétins. Il ne faut pas faire attention à toutes ses méchancetés qu'ils débitent à longueur de temps.

 _Mais ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra._

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi n'existaient pas vraiment._

 _Laisse toi le temps, laisse toi le temps, laisse toi le temps._

Mais un jour, ce sera à ton tour de rayonner. Ils prennent un malin plaisir à te faire subir ça car tu es une personne formidable. Tu es intelligent, beau, drôle. Un ami incroyable. Un guitariste et un chanteur magique. Tu réussiras forcément ta vie alors qu'eux rejettent les études, le travail, négligent leur avenir. Car ils sont trop occupés à faire la loi au lycée. Mais le lycée, ça ne dure que quelques années. Ce n'est pas éternel.

 _Je comprends tellement cette rage qui boue dans ton sang._

 _Moi aussi j'ai hurlé "Regardez moi!"_

 _Alors crois moi, le meilleur arrive._

 _On te permettra d'éclore et tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien._

Il avait fait des conneries lui aussi. Mais c'était l'attention de ses parents qu'il cherchait à attirer, pas celle des élèves qui affichaient une once de compassion. Malheureusement, même avec toute l'imagination dont il avait fait preuve, des horreurs qu'il avait commis et qu'il aurait voulu effacer à jamais de son passé, rien n'a changé. Thomas avait donc laissé tomber et avait continué à vivre en se fichant de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui il se portait bien mieux.

 _Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra._

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi n'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse-toi le temps, laisse toi le temps, laisse toi le temps._

 _C'est l'heure de la métamorphose._

 _Alors souris, ton avenir est beau._

 _Vas y souris, ouais, comme ça._

Bizarrement, les lèvres du musicien s'étaient relevées légèrement pour former un mince sourire. Mais cela devait plus être dû à l'imagination du sportif, et puis on ne voyait pas très bien dans le noir.

 _Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra._

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi n'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse toi le temps, laisse toi le temps, laisse toi le temps._

Il termina la chanson, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait eu tellement peur pour son ami aujourd'hui. Peur de le perdre, peur de le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

Cela lui avait fait tellement mal au cœur de voir le plus jeune au fond du gouffre. Il avait sombrer si loin… Le brun se promettait de tout faire pour qu'il reprenne goût à la vie. Parce qu'une personne comme Newt méritait de vivre. Plus que tous ces autres connards.

Mais ce garçon était plein de secrets et possédait un passé chargé de tristesse et de désespoir. La tâche allait être ardue. Mais avec Minho, ils réussiraient à sauver leur ami, à le sortir de cette dépression, à panser les plaies de son passé.

Parce que Thomas ne souhaitait, en ce moment, rien de plus que le bonheur du guitariste.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'avais fait un sondage sur Twitter pour savoir si vous vouliez un chapitre sur le présent de Newt (donc celui ci avec Thomas) ou sur son passé avec Léanna. Le présent l'a emporté à un vote près x) Mais le chapitre sur le passé sera donc le chapitre 12. Ce chapitre se passera exclusivement dans le passé je pense (donc chapitre flashback c:). Donc patience mes lecteurs adorés, on se revoit dans quelques semaines. Oubliez pas la review c'est très important. Bonne chance à tous ceux qui, comme moi, sont en période de révision. Sur ce je retourne apprendre mes dates d'histoire. Bisous. Xylaune_.


	12. Help me Tommy Chapitre 12

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner à l'exception de quelques OC.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre 12._

 _Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais le début au brouillon et je l'ai enfin fini. Dîtes merci à mes profs qui ont été pas mal absents depuis la fin des vacances ce qui m'a permis d'avoir du temps pour écrire x)_

 _En tout cas, ce chapitre est un peu moins long que ce que je voulais faire au départ mais je le trouve quand même pas trop mal._

 _Concernant le chapitre 13 je n'ai aucune idée que quand il sortira. On va entrer dans la période des examens donc je crains ne pas avoir assez de temps pour écrire. Cependant je ferais de mon mieux pour vous le sortir le plus tôt possible._

 _N'oubliez pas de me suivre sur Twiti (Xylaune) si vous voulez être au courant de l'avancement des chapitres ou juste voir ce que je peux dire comme bêtises x)_

 _Au passage, si cela vous intéresse Akabane a écrit une fin alternative du chapitre 10 sur son wattpad "AkabaneAlice"_ _._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse avec le fameux chapitre flashback. Enjoy._

 _Note:_

 _Chanson: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) - My Chemical Romance (Oui le titre est pas trop long x))_

 _Paroles en gras: Léana et Newt chantent ensemble._

* * *

Chapitre 12

Pdv Newt

 **Flashback**

Le blond avait longtemps réfléchi, allongé sur son lit et fixant le plafond. Ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines, sur ce toit, l'avait énormément marqué. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas repris contact avec l'adolescente qui l'avait empêché de sauter. Pourquoi l'avait-il écoutée déjà ? Ah oui, parce que c'était la première personne qui se montrait sympathique avec lui et qui ne le repoussait pas. Même Minho évitait de s'afficher avec lui ce qui était extrêmement blessant de la part de celui qui prétendait être son meilleur ami.

Le britannique avait donc pris sa décision. Et le voilà, courant presque sous la pluie, la tête baissée, se dirigeant vers le bar où avait dit travailler la jeune fille. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Newt resta dans l'entrée un petit moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire et commençant à remettre en question les arguments qui l'avaient poussé à venir.

Dehors, la nuit tombait peu à peu et la pluie ne faisait que croître. L'adolescent finit par s'asseoir sur une banquette au fond de la salle, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Son regard se baladait et il finit par voir la blonde sortir d'une porte située derrière le comptoir. Il se leva alors pour la rejoindre et s'installa après une longue hésitation sur le tabouret en face d'elle.

\- Salut, Léana c'est ça, débuta le guitariste, je suis Newt. Tu te souviens ? Le mec que tu as… empêché de sauter il y a deux semaines.

\- Hey, oui bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, répondit-elle alors qu'une lueur de joie et de soulagement était apparue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu, je suis soulagée de te voir. Comme tu ne réapparaissais pas j'ai cru que tu avais été te foutre en l'air sur un autre toit, là où tu n'aurais pas été importuné par une gamine désespérée.

\- Comme tu vois je suis encore là, déclara le plus vieux sur un ton qu'il ne pu empêcher d'être léger, il se sentait bien avec cette fille qui paraissait gentille, sa présence l'apaisait, tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi rapidement de moi.

Ils rirent nerveusement avant qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ne sorte en trombe de la porte derrière le bar suivit d'un deuxième, plus jeune, qui devait dépasser de peu les vingt cinq ans. Le premier avait l'air furax.

\- Que se passe-t-il Jack, interrogea la blonde.

\- Le patron est furieux car le groupe qui devait inaugurer la scène a annulé à la dernière minutes. On a plus personne pour jouer alors que ça fait une semaine qu'on chauffe les clients et que l'on fait de la promo avec ça, expliqua le jeune adulte.

Le patron, un homme grand, imposant, carré, aux larges épaules se tourna vers eux.

\- Connor, s'exclama-t-il, tu sais chanter non ?

\- Euh…j-je me débrouille mais c'est pas si bien que ça, balbutia Léana prise au dépourvue.

\- On s'en fout monte sur cette scène et chante, ordonna l'homme avant de s'adresser au britannique, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Newton Isaac.

\- Tu saurais pas chanter ou jouer par hasard Isaac, questionna-t-il, deux jeunes sur scène ça plaît toujours au public.

\- Bah, je joue de la guitare.

\- Parfait, s'enthousiasma-t-il en le poussant vers la scène, je vous laisse carte blanche pour la chanson et si les gens aiment y'a moyen pour qu'on s'arrange.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent des regards perdus. Ils montèrent sur l'espace surélevé qui servait de scène. La jeune fille s'approcha à petits pas du micro et le blond attrapa la guitare posée à côté de la batterie et de la basse déjà installées.

Newt n'avait aucune idée de chansons qui lui venait à l'esprit et puis il ne savait pas quel était le style de musique de sa nouvelle amie ou ce qu'elle savait chanter. Le garçon tourna la tête vers cette dernière pour l'interroger du regard.

\- Joue ce qui te viens à l'esprit, j'essayerai de suivre, lui assura-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et ses doigts firent résonner les premiers accords alors que son regard était encore posé sur la blonde qui, en un léger sourire en coin, approuva son choix de musique.

Dans le clip original, il y avait une longue introduction mais le musicien préféra la raccourcir. Sa voix s'éleva timidement dans la salle.

 _The future is bulletproof_

 _The aftermath is secondary_

 _It's time to do it now and do it loud_

 _Killjoys_

 _Make some noise_

 ** _(Na na na...)_**

Il fut presque soulagé quand il put laisser la place à la voix de la plus jeune et retourner à ses accords

 _Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs_

 _I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got_

 _Take the cash and I'll keep it_

 _Eight legs to the wall_

 _Hit the gas, kill them all_

 ** _And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl_**

 _You be my detonator_

La jeune fille avait une très belle voix, claire et rock en même temps, et, malgré la présence de quelques fausses notes dû au stress passant inaperçues, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

 _Love, gimme love, gimme love_

 _I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart_

 _And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box_

 _Put an X on the floor_

 ** _Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more_**

 _Shut up and sing it with me_

Le public avait l'air d'apprécier leur prestation, certains jeunes levaient même les bras ou dansaient sur leurs chaises. C'était un spectacle assez agréable.

 ** _(Na na na...)_**

 _From mall security_

 _To every enemy_

 _We're on your property_

 _Standing in V formation_

 ** _(Na na na...)_**

 _Let's blow an artery_

 _Eat plastic surgery_

 _Keep your apology_

 ** _Give us more detonation_**

Le duo était animé d'une énergie qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentie. Cette chanson avait réveillé quelque chose en eux. Ils vibraient au son de la musique. Plus de stress, plus de peur, plus de trac. En quelques secondes, tout c'était envolé.

 ** _(More! Gimme more! Gimme more!)_**

 _Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man_

 _Shut up and let me see your jazz hands_

 _Remember when you were a madman_

 _Thought you was Batman_

 _And hit the party with a gas can_

 _Kiss me you animal_

Léana avait détaché le micro de son pied et sautillait à présent sur la scène. Les clients tapaient en rythme dans leurs mains.

 ** _(Na na na...)_**

 _You run the company_

 _Fuck like a Kennedy_

 _I think we'd rather be_

 _Burning your information_

 ** _(Na na na...)_**

 _Let's blow an artery_

 _Eat plastic surgery_

 _Keep your apology_

 ** _Give us more detonation_**

Le britannique n'aurait jamais imaginé aimer autant jouer devant un public. D'habitude il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un l'entende jouer, même si il lui était impossible d'y échapper durant le cours de musique. Mais il ne chantait jamais malgré les nombreuses sanctions de la professeur, qui l'appréciait néanmoins et ne cessait de vanter un talent que le guitariste jugeait absent, pour refus d'obéir au professeur.

 _And right here_

 _Right now_

 _All the way in Battery City_

 _The little children_

 _Raise their open filthy palms_

 _Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

 _And all the juvee halls_

 _And the Ritalin rats_

 _Ask angels made from neon_

 _And fucking garbage_

 _Scream out, "What will save us?"_

 _And the sky opened up_

 _Everybody wants to change the world_

 _Everybody wants to change the world_

 _But no one, no one wants to die_

 ** _Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try_**

 ** _Wanna try, wanna try, now_**

 _I'll be your detonator_

 ** _(Na na na...)_**

 _Make no apology_

 _It's death or victory_

 _On my authority_

 _Crash and burn_

 _Young and loaded_

 _Drop like a bullet shell_

 _Dress like a sleeper cell_

 _I'd rather go to hell_

 _Than be in purgatory_

 _Cut my hair_

 _Gag and bore me_

 _Pull this pin_

 _Let this world explode_

La chanson se termina, les deux adolescents étaient épuisés, essoufflés mais ils étaient contents. Contents de leur prestation, contents du duo qu'ils avaient réussi à improviser. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ces deux là étaient contents, ils s'étaient amusés.

Les clients du bar applaudissaient ou sifflaient pour féliciter les deux amis, certains étaient même debout.

\- Merci, je m'appelle Léana pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas encore, commença la jeune fille, et voici mon ami Newt.

Le concerné salua les gens qui se trouvaient devant eux, le regard rivé sur ce nouveau duo. Puis les applaudissement reprirent mais cette fois ils scandèrent leur nom.

Le plus vieux posa sa guitare avant de descendre de la scène, la blonde sur ses talons. Cette dernière se mit à sautiller devant lui.

\- New, Newt, Newt ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, c'était génial. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Faut absolument qu'on se refasse ça.

\- Tu as raison, c'était incroyable. Au final, j'ai bien fait d'accepter ta proposition. Du coup, je pense qu'on peut définitivement se qualifier d'amis.

La blondinette adressa un petit sourire en coin au guitariste qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Le patron du bar vint ensuite les voir.

\- Alors ça, c'était super, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix caverneuse, vous avez assuré les jeunes. Les clients en redemandent. Ça vous dirait de remettre ça, animer la scène le soir ?

\- Je n'aurais plus à nettoyer les tables et le bar, questionna Léana avec un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Non, tu n'auras plus besoin de faire cela. Et nous te payerons pour que tu chantes comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'ici, lui assura l'adulte. Comment veux-tu être payé mon garçon ?

\- J-Je ne comprends pas votre question, s'enquit Newt se demandant comment il pouvait y avoir différentes manières d'être payé.

\- Et bien, tu veux de l'argent ou, comme Connor, des bouteilles, demanda l'homme comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Newt adressa un regard curieux à son amie qui se grattait la nuque, gênée.

\- I-Il a peut être pas les même besoins que moi, tenta-t-elle ne sachant pas comment elle allait expliquer cela au plus vieux.

\- Je prends comme elle, décida le britannique ayant très bien compris le trafic qui se tramait au sein de ce bar.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas continuer de se servir dans les réserves de son paternel, ce dernier se rendrait bien vite compte que des bouteilles disparaissaient. Et ce serait sa fête.

\- Parfait, déclara le patron d'une voix forte. Si vous voulez y retourner, la scène est toute à vous et le public est chaud bouillant. Je vous laisse les jeunes, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler comme ce groupe que vous avez remplacé.

Sur ce, l'adulte disparu à nouveau derrière la porte. La plus jeune se tourna vers le musicien.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va, répondit-il avec conviction.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains avant de remonter et de prendre les instruments sous les acclamations des clients.

Ce soir était le début d'une amitié forte. Ce soir était le début de ces moments en sa compagnie que Newt n'oublieraient jamais. Ce soir, la vie du blondinet avait été bouleversée à jamais. Car, jamais, il ne pourrait effacer de sa mémoire ce sourire qu'elle abordait, la manière avec laquelle elle arrivait à transmettre ses émotions en chantant, ces premiers véritables instants que le guitariste avec passé avec la jeune fille. Même si, à présent, une distance énorme, pesante et insoutenable les séparait.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas la review c'est très important, ça me permet d'avoir des retours et de voir que vous suivez toujours la fic malgré ces absences assez longues. En tout cas on se revoit je l'espère bientôt pour la suite. Kiss. Xylaune._


End file.
